


Destinos Cruzados-Drarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contrato de casamento, Doncel, Drarry, Ducados, Guerra impedida, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance medieval, Yaoi, jily, lucissa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Para evitar uma guerra entre dois Ducados, o Duque James decide dar a mão de seu herdeiro, o doncel Harry, ao filho do Duque de Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. Dezessete anos depois, o contrato tem de ser realizado. Será que os herdeiros irão concordar com essa união?





	1. O Contrato de Casamento

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos:
> 
> (1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.
> 
> (2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.
> 
> Nota da Autora: Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casais, Draco /Harry (Drarry). Terá, no total, dez capítulos e contém Lemon. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Doncels, mas espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casais, Draco /Harry (Drarry). Terá, no total, dez capítulos e contém Lemon. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Doncels, mas espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D

Era uma vez, situado nas ilhas britânicas, um grande reino chamado Hogwarts, que era governado pelo Rei Albus e por seu consorte Gellert, pessoas sábias e de grande poder. Esse reino estava situado em uma terra abundante, dividido pela capital, Hogsmeade, e quatro Ducados, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Embora fosse um reino de paz, muitas vezes, o Ducado de Slytherin provocava guerra, por um motivo supérfluo mas, por vezes, era travado pelos restantes Ducados, que redigiam tratados de paz.

 

O Duque Amos Diggory e sua mulher, pessoas bondosas e de bom coração, governavam o Ducado de Hufflepuff. O Ducado de Ravenclaw era governado pelos Lovegood, pessoas excêntricas, mas inteligentes, o de Slytherin por Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy, pessoas altivas e arrogantes, e Gryffindor pelos Duques James e Lily Potter, pessoas corajosas e justas para com os outros.

 

O Ducado de Gryffindor parecia um lugar mágico, o mais fértil de todos os Ducados, onde seus habitantes coexistiam em harmonia, sem passarem nenhuma necessidade. O Duque James, também conhecido por Lord James, ou “o Corajoso”, era um jovem alto e dotado de um corpo bem definido, de pele morena e belos olhos castanhos esverdeados, que fazia as damas suspirarem à sua passagem. Seu cabelo negro era rebelde, caindo ao longo de seu rosto fino e seu sorriso era encantador. Era conhecido por sua bravura nas batalhas que tinha participado, nunca tinha perdido nenhuma.

 

Sua mulher, a Duquesa Lily, conhecida como a “Bela Lady” era uma autêntica flor, com um porte delicado, mas decidido. Tinha uns longos cabelos ruivos e uns olhos esmeraldas, muito brilhantes. Dotada de uma beleza rara e conhecida por sua doçura, tinham acabado de ter um herdeiro. Seu nome era conhecido por todos como Harry, o “Virtuoso” e, mesmo sendo um doncel, devido a uma marca, em forma de raio, que tinha no quadril, eram esperados grandes feitos dele. Os Doncels eram uma espécie rara, muito desejada por todos, normalmente homens férteis. Eram andrôgenos, possuindo uma beleza rara e eram facilmente identificáveis com uma marca de nascença e por seus dois sexos. Normalmente o órgão sexual feminino ficava por baixo do masculino, que era pouco desenvolvido.

 

James, quando tinha colocado os olhos em seu primogênito, tinha sentido uma enorme emoção dentro de si. Nem mesmo quando tinha vencido as batalhas mais duras, tinha se sentido daquela maneira. Pensava criá-lo junto de si pois, por vezes, os nobres enviavam seus filhos para o campo, para serem educados por aias. Queria educá-lo para ser um guerreiro, como ele, e não era por ser mais delicado que os outros, que o impediria de ser. Tinha certeza que teria um futuro promissor.

 

Lily estava feliz por seu matrimônio ter sido abençoado com um bebê tão lindo como Harry, fruto do amor dos dois. Eles se tinham conhecido em um dos bailes realizados pelos nobres, nenhum deles sabia quem o outro era, mas se tinham apaixonado perdidamente. Tinha sido espantoso descobrir que eles já estavam unidos desde seus nascimentos, através de um acordo realizado por seus pais. Nenhum deles se opôs à união, estavam desejosos que se realizasse.

 

Durante três anos tentaram ter um herdeiro, mas sem sucesso. Estavam quase desistindo quando sua prima, Lady Marlene, lhe tinha dado um chá de ervas, que ajudava a ter filhos. Tinham experimentado algumas vezes e, uns meses depois ela soubera que estava grávida, para alegria de ambos.

Sofrera, durante muitas horas, para ter seu bebê. Por uns momentos, pensou que iria perdê-lo, mas ele chegou a seus braços, são e salvo. Era um menino enrugado, semelhante a James mas, quando abriu seus olhos, percebeu que eram iguais aos dela.

O Ducado de Gryffindor estava em festa, pois um membro da nobreza tinha nascido e tinham certeza que teria as qualidades de seus pais. Os Duques receberam cartas felicitando-os pelo bebê, lhes desejando muitas felicidades.

 

No entanto, no Ducado de Slytherin, o Duque Lucius, um homem arrogante, invejoso com a fertilidade e harmonia do reino vizinho e sabendo que eles não tinham cavaleiros suficientes para derrotá-los, decidiu marchar com seus homens para aquela terra e conquistá-la. A Duquesa Narcissa, uma mulher altiva, de belos cabelos castanhos escuros com mechas brancas e olhos azuis, não concordava com aquela decisão, mas nada poderia fazer. Sua prioridade, naquele momento, era seu filho bebê, Draco, um bebê robusto e muito calmo, com grandes expectativas sobre ele.

 

Em pouco tempo, toda a alegria que existia no Ducado de Gryffindor, se dissipou como fumaça com os ataques do Duque de Slytherin e, daquela vez, ninguém o conseguia impedir. As terras férteis, cheias de vida, estavam desertas, desprovidas de plantações. Onde tinha havido vida, só existia a morte. As pessoas tinham abandonado suas terras, suas casas e pertences, e tinham pedido abrigo no castelo, onde o Duque Potter protegia-as com toda sua coragem e sua mulher os ajudava a passar aqueles momentos difíceis, mas não sabia por quanto tempo aguentariam o cerco.

 

Em apenas dois meses, mais de metade da população tinha perecido pelas doenças. Os alimentos que tinham sido armazenados, para situações como aquela, estavam escasseando, tal como a água. O desespero martelava nos peitos de cada um, todos temiam o que poderia acontecer. Todos, embora rezassem fervorosamente por um milagre, temiam o pior.

Os Duques de Gryffindor estavam, naquele momento, reunidos com seu Conselheiro Real, o Marquês Sirius Black. O jovem de cabelos lisos e negros, que caíam displicentemente por seus olhos prateados, tinha o rosto cansado e marcado pela preocupação. Seu sorriso irresistível tinha sido apagado devido àquele cerco e tinha sido substituído pela tensão. 

 

Estava de pé e explicava as terríveis consequências daquele cerco, como as doenças que não paravam de se alastrar, devido à falta de higiene, informando sobre a escassez de água e de alimentos e, temendo que, dentro de uma semana, todos aqueles bens essenciais terminariam e todos morreriam de fome.  
As feições aristocráticas de James estavam franzidas de concentração e o belo rosto de Lily demonstrava toda a preocupação sobre essa situação. Sem aviso, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram violentamente e um criado ruivo, extremamente jovem, irrompeu pela sala e exclamou, sua voz demonstrando todo seu medo:  
– Sir! O Duque de Slytherin está nos portões do castelo! E vem com a cavalariça! – Os Duques se levantaram de um salto de suas poltronas, o rosto de James com uma expressão determinada no rosto, enquanto Lily estremeceu de medo. Temia pela vida de sua família. Acompanhados pelo Marquês, se dirigiram para a janela mais próxima. Ela apertou Harry contra seu peito, que dormia serenamente em seus braços, sem imaginar o perigo que estava correndo. Sua respiração falhou ao ver as centenas de cavaleiros que estavam nos portões do castelo, prontos para atacar, e exclamou, desesperada:  
– James, por favor, faça alguma coisa! - Normalmente, ela o tratava por “meu senhor” à frente dos lacaios, seguindo o protocolo real mas, naquele momento, nenhuma daquelas regras importava. Era a vida deles que estava em perigo. O Duque Potter, que observava fixamente o homem que estava comandando a cavalaria, escutou o pedido desesperado de sua mulher e começou pensando em uma alternativa.  
O Duque Malfoy cavalgava lentamente em cima de um cavalo negro puro sangue e dava ordens a seus subordinados, que empunhavam espadas e escudos, tal como arcas e flechas, protegidos dos pés à cabeça por armaduras que reluziam à luz do sol. Estavam em modo guerra. Os estandartes com o símbolo da Casa de Slytherin, tal como o brasão Malfoy, se movimentavam ao sabor do vento.  
O Marquês Black, que observava a cena pensativo, comentou seriamente:  
– São mais de vinte mil homens, James. – O Duque olhou para o amigo, e ele continuou – E nós possuímos cerca de sete mil homens. – Vendo a expressão incrédula do Duque, relembrou – Lembre-se da Batalha de Godric´s Hollows, que ocorreu há oito meses, onde faleceram cerca de 543 homens e a batalha de King´s Cross, no ano retrasado, onde faleceram 765.  
– É verdade. – Concordou James, se lembrando. Ele não pudera participar dessas batalhas devido à gravidez de Lily. Tivera receio que, na sua ausência, atacassem o castelo – E vê-se claramente que eles vieram para conquistar.

 

Assustada com as palavras de seu marido, a Duquesa balanceava lentamente o bebê, que tinha acordado e estava a ponto de chorar. Lhe sussurrava palavras tranquilizadoras ao ouvido, prometendo que tudo iria correr bem. James olhou para sua família, com o coração apertado. Faria tudo por eles, daria sua vida, se fosse preciso para os proteger. Os olhos esmeralda de sua mulher estavam marejados de lágrimas. Respirou fundo e perguntou:  
– Que devo fazer? – Se sentia perdido, não sabia o que pensar. Sirius se afastou da janela e colocou as mãos em suas têmporas, pensando. As vidas de seus amigos e de toda a população do Ducado estavam em suas mãos. Era uma enorme pressão, temia falhar. Caminhou de um lado para o outro, pensativo, seus olhos vagueando pela sala. Os Duques observaram-no, expectantes, e Harry soltou um gritinho. Olhou para o pequeno, de cenho franzido, mas um largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e falou, se dirigindo para o casal:  
– O Duque Malfoy acabou de ter um herdeiro. Penso que, para evitar essa guerra, deverá ser realizado um contrato de casamento entre as duas Casas.  
Lily parou de embalar Harry e fitou o conselheiro, horrorizada com sua proposta, mas James pensou um pouco. Não era uma má ideia, uma guerra seria evitada e o futuro de seus descendentes estaria garantido.  
– Meu senhor… – Começou a Duquesa, temendo pelo futuro de seu filho. Queria que, tal como tinha acontecido com ela, que ele se casasse por amor, e não por obrigação. Mas James não parecia estar pensando na felicidade de seu bebê. O Duque disse a seu amigo, não escutando as palavras de sua amada:  
– É uma boa ideia, Sirius. – Se afastou da janela, e continuou – Faça um contrato de casamento imediatamente.

 

O Marquês fez uma vênia aos Duques e saiu da sala apressadamente. James olhou para Lily, que tinha os olhos brilhantes de raiva e seu rosto ruborizado. Reparou que suas mãos tremiam e ela perguntou:  
– Como foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, James? – Ele percebeu uma pontada de dor em sua voz – Permitir que nosso filho se case sem amor? Nós não o fizemos! E você o condenou a uma vida sem afeto!  
– Prefiro que meu filho se case com um Slytherin do que ser morto por um. – Declarou, seriamente. Se virou para o criado, que tinha os olhos arregalados de receio, e ordenou:  
– Arthur, leve a Duquesa e o doncel para os aposentos reais e só saem com minha autorização.  
– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu o criado, fazendo uma reverência, e esperando a Duquesa, mas ela não se moveu. Seus olhos transmitiam toda sua revolta, todo seu desagrado. Tentou dizer mais umas palavras, para James lhe pediu:  
– Por favor, Lils. – Falou seu apelido carinhoso, que usava quando estavam sozinhos. Ela fechou seus olhos, tentando controlar seus sentimentos e respirou fundo. Com um porte altivo, caminhou para fora da sala, o som de seus sapatos ecoando pelas paredes, sendo seguida pelo criado.  
Quando se viu sozinho, James fechou seus olhos e implorou ao Deus Merlin, para que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se o Duque Lucius não aceitasse sua oferta. Abriu os olhos e, com uma máscara de frieza, saiu da sala. Desceu apressadamente as escadas, tentando ignorar as expressões assustadas das pessoas que passavam por ele. Grande parte das mulheres estavam ajoelhadas no chão, rezando fervorosamente. Os homens estavam em todas as janelas, observando o mais leve movimento do inimigo.  
Colocou a mão no quadril, sentindo a bainha da espada de seu antepassado, Godric Gryffindor. Passou pelos jardins do castelo, vendo as flores murchas devido à falta de água e a grama castanha. Saiu pelos portões e viu seus homens, em cima de cavalos, prontos para o ataque. A seu lado estava um criado, Frank, que lhe estendeu seu cavalo branco, puro sangue. Montou Prongs, que estava nervoso, e acariciou sua crina. O animal se acalmou com o toque e galopou até seu amigo e chefe dos cavaleiros, o Conde Remus, um homem viril, de olhos cor de âmbar e cabelo castanho. Seu rosto tinha uma enorme cicatriz rosada ao longo da bochecha, obra do saqueador fora da lei Greyback, o homem mais perigoso de toda a sociedade. Olhou para o amigo, e perguntou:  
– Algum avanço, Conde Lupin?  
– Nada, Duque Potter. – Respondeu ele, observando atentamente os movimentos do inimigo. James se lembrava de todas as batalhas que tinham travado juntos, das inúmeras vezes que tinham salvado a vida um ao outro. Ele, James e Sirius se conheciam desde crianças e sempre tinham sido os melhores amigos. – Que fazemos?

 

James pensava arduamente no que iria fazer a seguir. Sabia que tinha de confrontar o inimigo. Com voz tensa, falou:  
– Espere por minhas ordens. – Incitou o cavalo a andar para a frente. Remus tentou segui-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Sentindo os olhares de todos sobre si, saiu das proteções de seu castelo e observou as feições duras de seus inimigos. Eles estavam em fila, esperando as ordens de seu senhor.  
O Duque Malfoy conversava com um homem alto, que trajava belas vestes, e tinha cabelos negros, tal como seus olhos, e sua pele era pálida.  
Seus cabelos platinados estavam puxados em um trança longa, que descia até ao meio de suas costas. Ele olhou para a frente e, percebendo sua presença, zombou friamente:  
– Finalmente o Duque de Gryffindor decidiu nos agraciar com sua presença. – Os cavaleiros da Casa de Slytherin riram de suas palavras e escutou obscenidades de seus soldados. Eles não gostavam que seu senhor, ou outra pessoa, fosse humilhada publicamente. Respirou fundo, para se acalmar. Obviamente que o Duque de Slytherin se iria aproveitar de sua fragilidade para o atacar. Ele estava nas mãos deles. Viu Lucius o fitando com superioridade. Ignorando seu olhar, falou friamente:  
– Duque Malfoy, Senhor da Casa de Slytherin. – Começou ele, respeitosamente. Lucius se calou, escutando com atenção suas palavras. – Meu Ducado não deseja uma guerra. Para tal, desejo fazer uma proposta.  
Lucius parou seu cavalo à frente dele e o observou com uma pontada de curiosidade. O Duque de Gryffindor percebeu que todos tinham ficado curiosos com suas palavras.  
– E que proposta é essa? – Perguntou, e James lhe explicou o contrato. No final, o Duque Malfoy se afastou a galope e se dirigiu para o homem pálido. Conversaram em surdina e os dois voltaram para a beira de James, que reparou os olhos negros como a noite, sem brilho, frios como a noite.  
– Sua ideia é muito boa. – Concordou o Duque de Slytherin e James suspirou, aliviado. – Assim, evitaríamos derramamento de sangue e nossos herdeiros nos darão descendentes.  
Olhou para as mãos do Duque de Gryffindor, e perguntou:  
– Onde está o contrato para assinar? – James sentiu seu alívio de desvanecendo rapidamente com essa pergunta. Sirius ainda não lhe tinha entregado, aliás, nem sabia se ainda estava redigindo. Tossiu algumas vezes, tentando prolongar o tempo, mesmo sabendo que o Duque de Slytherin odiava esperar. Olhou para trás, em direção a Conde Lupin, que percebeu sua aflição.  
Viu o Marquês saindo do castelo e suspirou, aliviado. Avançando em passos largos, mas imponentes, Sirius parecia estar desfilando, com um sorriso galanteador em seus lábios. James percebeu que ele estava confiante. Em suas mãos trazia um pergaminho enrolado. O Marquês parou ao lado de seu amigo e falou, com uma voz decidida:  
– Aqui está o contrato, meu senhor. – Estendeu o braço em direção ao Duque de Slytherin, que arrancou o pergaminho de suas mãos e fez um gesto chamativo com a mão. O homem de cabelos negros se aproximou e pegou no contrato. Analisou atentamente cada palavra redigida, tentando perceber que existia alguma armadinha. Demorou algum tempo, deixando os habitantes de Gryffindor nervosos mas, por fim, entregou a Lucius, dizendo:  
– Está tudo em ordem, meu senhor.  
– Espero bem, Marquês Parkinson. – Falou o Duque Lucius, friamente – Senão cabeças irão rolar.  
Os Gryffindors pensaram que Parkinson fosse estremecer ou se assustar com a ameaça de seu senhor, mas o Slytherin simplesmente revirou seus olhos e comentou, ironicamente:  
– Com certeza, meu senhor. – Parecia estar habituado a essas ameaças. – Mas depois não terá um conselheiro tão competente como eu.  
O Duque de Slytherin fitou seu conselheiro por uns momentos, e disse:  
– Você tem razão. – Se virou para os espantados Gryffindors e perguntou, ironicamente:  
– Como assino? Com meus dedos? – Escutaram risadinhas abafadas dos Slytherins e dois homens se entreolharam. Estavam tão desesperados para não perecerem nas mãos de seus inimigos, que se tinham esquecido de um simples tinteiro.  
– Hum, hum…. – Uma voz masculina pigarreou e todos se viraram, vendo o Conde de Gryffindor com um tinteiro nas mãos. Os dois Gryffindors suspiraram, aliviados, e James tirou o frasco das mãos do outro, lhe dando um olhar de agradecimento. Remus sorriu em resposta e se colocou ao lado de seus amigos. Lucius observou, de cenho franzido, a cena à sua frente, e comentou:  
– “Gryffindors se atrasam, mas não falham.”  
– É bom saber que o senhor sabe um provérbio nosso. – Comentou o Duque de Gryffindor, com ironia disfarçável. Lucius ignorou suas palavras e assinou o contrato e entregou a James, que fez o mesmo, sem o ler. Confiava em Sirius, sabia que ele não o trairia.  
Os dois homens se observaram longamente e o Duque de Slytherin ameaçou:  
– Espero que cumpra esse contrato, Potter. – Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam maliciosamente, enquanto falava – Ou daqui a dezessete anos, estarei invadindo suas terras. E nenhum outro contrato o salvará!  
Puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo, que relinchou e se afastou com seu exército, deixando James com o rosto pálido. Olhou para Sirius, que acenou afirmativamente, o felicitando por essa pequena vitória, e olhou para trás, fitando os rostos ansiosos de seus súditos. Baixou o olhar para o pergaminho e leu as palavras escritas pelo Marquês:

 

Contrato de Casamento entre as Casas de Slytherin e Gryffindor  
Ducado de Gryffindor, 10 de agosto de 1824  
Eu, James Fleaumont Potter, o Corajoso, filho de Fleaumont Potter, o Cortês, e Euphemia Potter, a Justa, Duque do Ducado de Gryffindor, comprometo a dar a mão de meu primogênito, o doncel Harry James Potter, ao herdeiro da Casa de Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, quando ambos atingirem a maioridade.  
Para a concretização desse acordo, exigimos que, durante esses dezessete anos, que não haja nenhumas represálias do Ducado de Slytherin, e que duas famílias de Casas Nobres juntem em matrimônio suas linhagens e produzam herdeiros.

 

Em baixo estavam as assinaturas dos dois nobres, selando o contrato, tal como o selo da Casa de Gryffindor, mostrando a veracidade do documento. James suspirou, aliviado. Esperava que tudo desse certo, senão haveria uma guerra e era algo que não desejava.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. O que vocês acham que irá acontecer? Como vocês acham que Lily reagirá? E Narcissa? Espero que gostem do desenrolar da história. Bjs :D


	2. Tudo Vai Ficar Bem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

A Duquesa de Gryffindor estava sentada em uma cadeira de baloiço e observava, da janela de seus aposentos, a interação entre os Duques. Seu filho, Harry, que vestia uma delicada peça branca, semelhante a um vestido, longo e com babados, e um gorro da mesma cor na cabeça, dormia no berço a seu lado. Sua dama de companhia, Alice, tentava manter uma conversa com sua senhora, mas seu sucesso.

 

Os aposentos eram espaçosos, com um enorme armário no fundo, junto à parede. A cama de dossel era grande, podendo caber quatro pessoas. Seus lençóis eram de seda, suaves ao toque, com fofos travesseiros. Dois criados mudos, peças de enorme valor, se encontravam em cada lado, onde tinha um grosso livro de romances e lamparinas. O chão estava forrado com um tapete negro e as paredes brancas continham afixados retratos e o brasão de Gryffindor.

 

Nervosa, ajeitava constantemente seu longo cabelo cor de sangue, onde se encontrava uma pequena tiara de diamantes, presente de seu marido quando se casaram, e seu longo vestido de seda cor de musgo, com um decote redondo. Em sai delicada mão brilhava seu anel de casamento.

 

Foi com alívio que viu o Duque de Slytherin assinando o contrato redigido pelo Marquês. Sirius, mesmo sendo um nobre rebelde, sempre tivera boas ideias. E essa salvaria a vida deles. Embora não desejasse que seu filho se casasse sem amor, também queria seu Ducado em segurança.

 

Pensou que, talvez, com o tempo, seu filho e o primogênito da Casa de Slytherin se amassem da mesma maneira que ela e James. Movimentos entre os Slytherins a tiraram de seus devaneios. Respirou fundo, aliviado, ao ver eles se afastando. Percebendo que já não estavam em perigo, agradeceu fervorosamente a Merlin, ao mesmo tempo que escutavam gritos de júbilo. Escutaram batendo à porta e uma voz masculina falou, abafada:

– Estamos a salvo. – Alice soltou um grito de contentamento e abriu a porta, vendo seu marido. Sorriram, cúmplices, e Lady Lily disse:

– Vá com seu marido, Alice. Está dispensada do serviço de hoje.

– Obrigada, senhora. – Agradeceu ela, sorrindo, e fechando a porta atrás dela. A Duquesa sentiu seu filho se mexendo no berço e, quando ele abriu seus olhinhos, ela pegou nele. Os olhos esmeraldas de Harry encontraram os dela e soltou um gritinho. Deitou-o em seus braços e acariciou suas bochechas, sentindo a maciez de sua pele.

 

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, escutando as comemorações, até a porta se abrir novamente, e seu marido entrou. Percebeu o rosto pálido e cansado de James e se condescendeu por seus esforços, embora ainda não tivesse aprovado o contrato de casamento. O Duque se aproximou da família e flexionou suas pernas para ficar à altura de sua mulher. Lady Lily estava pálida, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam em sua direção. Acariciou seus cabelos ruivos, sentindo que ela relaxava aos poucos com seus toques, e murmurou:

– Me perdoe, Lily. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele continuou, falando normalmente – Eu não queria falar daquele jeito com você. Mas eu estava desesperado. Estávamos por um fio de sermos atacados e, se eles o fizessem, seriamos dizimados. Tive de pensar em toda a gente.

 

A Duquesa fechou seus olhos, sabendo que ele tinha razão.

– Você poderia ter conversado comigo, querido. – Falou ela, machucada com a falta de tato de seu marido. James sempre considerara suas palavras, suas opiniões mas, daquela vez, a tinha ignorado. Ele admitiu, sua voz tremendo:

– Entrei em desespero ao pensar em vocês estando em perigo. – A Duquesa viu os olhos marejados de seu marido, e abraçou-o, comovida. Ele continuou, com a voz embargada – A guerra é muito difícil, tudo o que vemos… – Abanou a cabeça – Não conseguia imaginar vocês…

 

Foi interrompido por sua mulher, que lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios, emocionada com suas palavras. Ela não conhecia, felizmente, a guerra. Mas via a dor contida nos olhos de seu marido, a rigidez de seu corpo, sempre que ele regressava de uma batalha. Eram longos meses longe da família, recebendo escassas notícias, lutando pela sobrevivência e vendo pessoas, principalmente seus amigos, morrendo à sua frente sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Se olharam nos olhos e a Duquesa sussurrou:

– Eu te amo, James. – Ele sorriu em resposta, seu peito se aquecendo com suas palavras. Acariciou o rosto de sua mulher e falou:

– Eu também te amo, Lily. – Não sabiam como o futuro iria ser, mas esperavam que fosse melhor que o presente.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sei que foi pequeno, mas o próximo será maior, prometo. Espero que gostem. Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	3. De Regresso a Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

11 de agosto de 1824

 

Lucius Malfoy, juntamente com seu conselheiro, Perseus Parkinson, e seus soldados, iniciaram o caminho de regresso ao Ducado de Slytherin. Sabia que o Duque de Gryffindor iria cumprir sua palavra embora, mais tarde, tivesse intenções de enviar o Marquês às terras de Potter, para obter uma cópia do contrato de casamento entre seu herdeiro e o de Gryffindor.

 

Cavalgaram rapidamente, queriam chegar a casa para se reencontrarem com suas famílias. Pararam algumas vezes para descansarem e esticarem as pernas. Era muito cansativo cavalgar durante muitas horas sem descanso. Entraram na Floresta Proibida, que dividia ambos os Ducados, um dos locais mais perigosos do Reino de Hogwarts, principalmente durante a noite. Um grupo de soldados cercou Lucius, para o proteger. Todos estavam atentos, com a espada em uma das mãos, cavalgando rapidamente. O único som que se escutava era o dos cascos dos cavalos batendo na terra.

 

Foras da lei, como Greyback e seus capangas, se escondiam entre as árvores, cercando pessoas para roubarem suas mercadorias. Muitas vezes eram vistas pessoas saindo da floresta, desfiguradas e cobertas de sangue, gritando que tinham sido assaltadas. Muitas delas acabavam por morrer pouco tempo depois devido aos ferimentos. A noite chegou rapidamente e os guerreiros pararam, saindo dos cavalos. Prenderam-nos com as rédeas nos troncos das árvores e construíram tendas, à luz das fogueiras. Sentados, tendo o céu estrelado como companhia, se deliciaram com carne de coelho, que tinham levado como mantimento para a guerra e carne de javali, que alguns homens tinham caçado horas antes.

 

Terminado o jantar, os soldados iniciaram turnos de vigia, trocando de duas em duas horas, para poderem descansar. O Duque, embora não demonstrasse abertamente, estava desejoso por regressar para junto de sua mulher e seu filho. Mas de imediato se lembrou do contato e ficou apreensivo. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Narcissa. Acabou por adormecer, cansado daquele dia. Há muito tempo que não dormia em uma cama, na companhia de sua mulher mas, naquela cama improvisada, pensou que seria uma das primeiras coisas que faria quando chegasse a casa.

 

OoOoO

 

Era ainda de madrugada quando se levantaram. Resmungando devido ao sono, os guerreiros reacenderam a fogueira, para ver melhor e colheram frutos das árvores, improvisando o café da manhã. Levantaram o acampamento, apagando os indícios de que tinham ficado naquele local, e voltaram para o Ducado de Slytherin. Já tinham percorrido metade da floresta no dia anterior e, quando encontraram o rio mais próximo, o rio Draconus, com águas profundas, fresca e cristalina, os cavalos saciaram sua sede e os soldados encheram suas bolsas de pele com água para o resto da viagem e lavaram seus rostos.

 

Cavalgaram rapidamente durante horas e, pelo início da tarde, chegaram aos terrenos do Ducado. Os aldeões faziam sua vida normal, as feiras estavam cheias de pessoas, comprando e vendendo produtos. Jovens damas estavam acompanhadas por seus familiares, para comprarem o que necessitavam, ou o que desejavam.

 

Pararam seus afazeres, vendo a imponência do exército de Slytherin. O Duque observava com desprezo as roupas das pessoas mais pobres. Estavam sujas e gastas. Ele detestava passar pela aldeia, era um local nojento, as pessoas eram magras, de aspeto doentio, e havia lixo e dejetos nas ruas, tornando o local ainda mais mal cheiroso. O Marquês, vendo aquele espetáculo deplorável, comentou:

– Meu senhor, temos de fazer alguma coisa em relação a essa imundice.

– Como o quê? – Perguntou o Duque de Slytherin, olhando para seu conselheiro.

– Creio que nosso povo não aguentará mais uma subida de impostos, meu senhor. – Falou Parkinson, sabiamente – As pessoas mal têm dinheiro para se alimentarem.

– Mas precisamos de dinheiro para a guerra. – Disse o Duque, friamente.

– Mas não haverá nenhuma guerra. – Falou o Marquês, convictamente e, vendo a expressão cética de Lucius, continuou – É nosso Ducado que inicia as guerras, todos desejam a paz. Estive pensando e creio que deveremos realizar tratados de paz com todos os Ducados. Garantir, não só nosso futuro, como o de nossos filhos. Uma guerra só causa destruição e nossos cofres já não estão tão abundantes de dinheiro como antigamente.

 

Lord Lucius pensou um pouco e falou:

– Debateremos esse assunto depois. Agora desejo ver minha família. - Entraram pelos portões de ferro do castelo, que estavam protegidos por dois soldados e, no pátio principal, estavam dois criados, que fizeram uma reverência ao ver seu senhor. O Duque saltou de seu cavalo e, sem dizer uma palavra, entrou no castelo. Os criados que passavam por ele, se ajoelhavam em sinal de respeito. Percebeu seus rostos magros e apreensivos, e se dirigiu para a criada mais próxima:

– Onde está a Duquesa?

– Em seus aposentos, meu senhor. – Respondeu ela, com a voz trêmula. Lucius subiu as escadas em direção aos aposentos de sua mulher. Abriu a porta e viu Lady Narcissa sentada em uma cadeira, amamentando Draco. Ela se virou de rompante, fixando seus frios olhos azuis no marido, e falou respeitosamente:

– Meu senhor. – A dama de companhia da Duquesa disse, com deferência:

– Com sua licença, meu senhor. – E saiu dos aposentos, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lucius observou o local, estava exatamente igual como ele tinha visto antes do início da guerra: era espaçoso, com dois criados mudos e duas lamparinas. Tinha uma enorme cama, com cortinas em redor, e um grande armário com diversos vestidos e sapatos, tal como chapéus. Um tapete verde forrava o chão e as paredes prateadas tinham o brasão das famílias Rosier-Black e Malfoy, tal como o da Casa de Slytherin.

 

Se aproximou de sua mulher e se ajoelhou a seu lado, percebendo as saudades que tinha dela. Continuava bela como sempre, seu longo cabelo negro caía suavemente por suas costas, contrastando com sua pele pálida, e usava um belo vestido negro. A Duquesa acariciou o rosto aristocrático de seu marido e disse, suavemente:

– Estava com saudades suas. – O Duque respondeu, com sinceridade:

– Eu também. – Não era homem para falar abertamente sobre o que sentia mas, com sua mulher, podia dizer o que pensava, ou o que dizia. Observava seu filho, que afastava o rosto do seio da mãe e abria seus olhos prateados, observando o pai. Draco tinha crescido bastante desde a ultima vez que o tinha visto, estava mais rechonchudo, mais bonito. Acariciou os cabelos loiros e pigarreou, falando seriamente:

– Minha senhora, temos de falar.

– Aconteceu algo durante o cerco, meu senhor? – Perguntou sua mulher – O Ducado de Gryfindor está sob nosso domínio?

– Não exatamente. – Respondeu Lucius, e falou do contrato entre os ducados. Lady Narcissa fitou seu marido com frieza, não interrompendo seu relato até ao fim. Quando ele terminou, a Duquesa tinha o rosto impassível, mas apertava Draco contra si.

– Muito bem. – Disse, entregando o bebê para o Duque, que o carregou com cuidado. Se levantou e, de costas para o marido, ajeitou seu decote.

 

Caminhou lentamente, o som de seus sapatos ecoando pelos aposentos. Continuava de costas para seu marido, quando ele falou:

– Querida… – Ela se virou e Lord Lucius viu seu rosto impassível, mas seus olhos brilhavam em sua direção. Percebeu que sua mulher estava aborrecida. O Duque deitou seu filho no berço de ouro, que estava ao lado da cama e se aproximou dela. Abraçou-a e sentiu ela estremecendo com seus toques.

– Lucius… – Sussurrou Lady Narcissa, antes de sentir seus lábios sendo esmagados pelos dele. O Duque a beijava com desespero, acariciando sua pele delicada. Narcissa gemeu baixinho, entrelaçando seus braços em redor do pescoço de seu marido, juntando seus corpos. Seus lábios se separaram e ele beijou seu pescoço, escutando seus gemidos e sussurros. Beijou seus lábios algumas vezes antes de se afastar e prometer:

– Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. – Ela fechou os olhos, e acenou com a cabeça. Mais satisfeito, comentou:

– Tenho de tomar banho.

– Vou ordenar que o preparem. - Respondeu sua mulher e se afastou, enquanto se arranjava. – Mas teremos de conversar melhor.

– Sim, senhora. – Respondeu o Duque de Slytherin. Lady Narcissa abriu a porta e ordenou às criadas que preparassem o banho de seu senhor. Fechou a porta e se aproximou de Lucius, o abraçando. Ficaram os dois em silêncio, escutando o bater de seus corações. A Duquesa temia por seu filho, queria que ele fosse feliz.

Lucius também queria a felicidade de Draco mas, para ele, o mais importante era a continuação de sua linhagem.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Como prometi, esse capítulo foi um pouco maior. O que acharam dele? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	4. (Bônus I ) A Primeira Correspondência de Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

O pequeno doncel, de belos olhos verdes e rebeldes cabelos negros, estava deitado em sua cama de dossel, com a cabeça encostada nas saias de sua mãe, escutando ela lendo, com sua voz suave, sua primeira correspondência de seu prometido, o Lord de Slytherin. Seus melhores amigos estavam sentados em cadeiras, à sua frente, escutando atentamente a leitura da Duquesa e Snuffles, um velho cachorro negro que seu padrinho tinha encontrado vagueando pelo castelo, estava a seu lado, sua enorme língua para fora, respirando ruidosamente. O cachorro era extremamente protetor com Harry, não deixando que desconhecidos se aproximassem do doncel, e muito amoroso com crianças.

 

Seus pais e seu padrinho, o Marquês Black, já lhe tinham explicado que, quando completasse a maioridade (que seria dentro de muitos anos), se casaria com Draco Malfoy. Mas, só muito mais tarde, é que lhe tinham dito que moraria no Ducado de Slytherin. O doncel, quando soube, se agarrou a sua família e, com lágrimas nos olhos e soluçando, disse que não se queria afastar deles. Todos ficaram arrasados com sua reação e sua mãe, percebendo seu desespero, pois sabia que ele não queria ficar com uma pessoa que não conhecia, prometeu que o iriam visitar muitas vezes. E lhe deu a ideia de escrever uma carta a seu prometido, que seria rapidamente levada pelo mensageiro real, onde falasse um pouco de si e de seu Ducado.

 

Harry, mais animado, correu em direção de seus aposentos e, com a ajuda de sua mãe e de seus dois melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, escreveu uma carta. Hermione era uma menina de pele cor de chocolate e cabelos frisados, muito inteligente para sua idade. Ron era um garoto alto e ruivo, com muitas sardas pontilhando seu rosto e com muitos irmãos. O pai de Ron era jardineiro e sua mãe cozinheira. Seus irmãos mais velhos ajudavam o pai nos jardins e sua irmã mais nova ajudava a mãe na cozinha. A mãe de Hermione geria a produção dos pães, um dos alimentos mais saboreados pelos nobres e o pai estava sempre na torre, juntamente com os restantes arqueiros.

 

Demorou algumas horas para terminar, pois o doncel queria que sua correspondência ficasse perfeita. Por fim, entregou ao mensageiro Fradique Fournier, pedindo que fosse o mais rapidamente possível, e ele respondeu que sim. Nunca recusavam nada ao pequeno Gryffindor.

 

Levantando o chapéu em forma de despedida, galopou pelos jardins do castelo até ao portão, deixando uma fumaça de terra atrás de si. Harry voltou para suas brincadeiras com os Weasleys, Hermione, Neville e Snuffles. De espadas de madeira fabricadas por Hagrid, o carpinteiro real, se divertiam até à hora do jantar. Hermione era vista muitas vezes sendo “salva” pelos garotos das garras do “terrível dragão” Snuffles.

 

Lady Lily se perguntava se a carta de seu filho teria resposta, comentando seus receios com seu marido e o Lord James respondeu para que não se preocupasse, que a carta seria respondida. E tinha razão. Na tarde do dia seguinte, o mensageiro chegou. Cansado por ter galopado durante horas, mas feliz por servir seus senhores, entregou a carta nas mãos do doncel, que deu um belo sorriso e lhe agradeceu polidamente.

 

Chamando seus melhores amigos e sua mãe, foram para seus aposentos. Snuffles, como sempre, os seguiu como uma sombra. Era um lugar espaçoso, com um enorme armário, cheio de roupas de festa, do dia a dia e de equitação, tal como sapatos. No centro estava uma longa cama de lençóis azuis, com cortinas da mesma cor. Em cada lado havia dois criados mudos, com lamparinas. A parede estava decorada com retratos de sua família e brasões da família. No fundo, junto à janela, estava uma escrivaninha com livros e pergaminhos, mata borrões, penas e frascos de tinta. Estava ansioso para ler a correspondência.

 

Lady Lily terminou de ler e perguntou, curiosa:

– O que achou de seu prometido? – As crianças se entreolharam e o doncel respondeu:

– Parece ser muito educado, mamãe. – Se virou para seus amigos e perguntou:

– E vocês, que acharam?

– Acho que tem razão, Harry. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto Ron abanava a cabeça, concordando. Snuffles ladrou, como também desse sua opinião. O doncel pensou um pouco, e perguntou:

– Será que ele precisou de ajuda com sua carta, tal como eu?

– De certeza, Harry. – Afirmou Hermione, se recordando de algumas palavras que tinha escutado, e sua mãe respondeu:

– Sim, meu amor. – O doncel sorriu e pegou na carta das mãos de sua mãe, relendo, vendo a letra redondinha:

 

Caro Lord Harry, herdeiro do Ducado de Gryffindor,

 

Tenho de admitir que não contava com uma notícia sua até ao dia de nosso enlace, mas fiquei agradavelmente surpreso. Como fez em sua carta, irei me apresentar primeiro.

Meu nome é Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, filho do Duque e Duquesa de Slytherin, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Tenho sete primaveras, tal como você, e moro no Ducado de Slytherin, uma terra onde, no inverno, neva muito, deixando os campos cobertos de neve e o verão é fresco, mas não desagradável.

Meu castelo é muito antigo, rodeado por um lago cheio de peixes e muitas montanhas. Todas as semanas há uma feira, onde se podem comprar muitos objetos bonitos.

Nesse momento, estou aprendendo a história de minha família e de minha terra, como ela foi criada. Também estou aprendendo a escrever, a falar fluentemente três línguas e a manobrar uma espada. Comecei a aprender com três anos, meu pai diz que mais cedo aprender, melhor.

Sei cavalgar muito bem e meu cavalo negro se chama Dobby.

Espero ter mais notícias suas,

Lord Draco

 

Sorrindo com a carta de seu pretendente, o doncel abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e retirou um baú de tamanho médio, cravejado com pedras preciosas e o abriu. Dobrou cuidadosamente a carta e a guardou. Olhou para sua mãe e comentou a ideia que tinha tido há algum tempo, mas não tivera coragem de comentar:

– Mamãe?

– Sim, meu amor. – Disse Lady Lily, olhando para seu filho

– Estive pensando, – Começou ele – Gostaria de lhe enviar uma prenda.

– Uma prenda? – Se admirou sua mãe, normalmente os presentes entre dois pretendentes só eram oferecidos durante os bailes de cortejo, ou depois do casamento. – Que prenda você está pensando oferecer a Lord Draco?

– Um livro. – Respondeu o doncel, e escutou um resmungo vindo de Ron e uma exclamação de surpresa de Hermione. – Um livro sobre o Ducado de Gryffindor.

– Que ideia fantástica, Harry! – Exclamou Hermione, animada – Tenho certeza que Lord Malfoy irá gostar. Não acha, Ron?

Perguntou, se virando para o amigo. Ron hesitou, não querendo dizer o que realmente pensava da ideia. Duvidava que o herdeiro de Slytherin gostasse de ler um livro sobre Gryffindor, mas respondeu:

– Sim, sim…uma ideia fantástica.

O doncel sorriu, enquanto fechava a gaveta. Se levantou, enquanto escutava sua mãe dizer:

– Irei falar com seu pai, para nos arranjar uma cópia, sim?

– Sim, mamãe. – Respondeu Harry, de olhos brilhantes, enquanto caminhava para sua escrivaninha, pronto para escrever mais uma carta.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. No próximo saberão a reação de Draco à carta de Harry. Bjs :D


	5. (Bônus II) A Resposta de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço os kudos e os hits deixados na fanfic. Muito obrigada. Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

O Lord de Slytherin, embora não demonstrasse abertamente, estava extremamente aborrecido. Estava uma bela manhã, o sol acariciando com seus raios quentes a grama fresca. O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, e os pássaros cantavam melodias suaves nas árvores cheias de frutos.

Ele estava sentado em uma confortável cadeira de madeira, com um pequeno travesseiro em seu traseiro, para que não se cansasse de ficar tantas horas sentado, e escutava seu professor dando uma secante aula de história política, onde estudava os documentos de seus antepassados e dizia em voz alta o que eles tinham feito corretamente, tal como o contrário.

 

A voz monótona lhe estava dando sono, mais um pouco e acabaria adormecendo. Vestindo um traje ridiculamente horrível, de cores berrantes, Binns continuava dando a aula, sem se aperceber do desinteresse de seu aprendiz.

 

Draco colocou disfarçadamente uma mão em frente de sua boca, para tapar um bocejo e, com a outra, rabiscava o pergaminho que tinha à sua frente. Sua mesa tinha livros de história, pergaminhos rabiscados, alguns com apontamentos, e documentos espalhados. Se seu pai o visse naquele momento, ficaria furioso com seu desinteresse e o castigaria, mas não conseguia evitar. O Professor Binns era realmente aborrecido.

– Meu senhor. – Falou uma voz rouca, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos. O herdeiro de Slytherin olhou para o criado, que lhe fez uma vênia, se perguntando o que ele queria, mas respondeu simplesmente:

– Sim? – O serviçal lhe estendeu uma encomenda, dizendo:

– Acabou de chegar para o senhor.

Draco olhou para o professor, que parara sua aula, espantado. Ele nunca tinha sido interrompido antes, era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia. Fez um gesto de dispensa com sua pequena mão, ordenando que ele se fosse embora e o deixassem sozinho. O professor arrumou seus pertences nos braços, fez uma vênia e se afastou, com o criado o seguindo silenciosamente, como uma sombra.

 

Sozinho, sentindo o vento acariciando seus cabelos platinados, abriu a carta e leu silenciosamente:

 

 

Caro Lord Draco, herdeiro do Ducado de Slytherin,

 

Tenho de admitir que fiquei agradavelmente surpreso com sua resposta. É bom saber um pouco mais sobre si e suas terras.

Eu decidi enviar um livro, se chama “Crônicas de Gryffindor: Sua História”.

Retrata a fundação do Ducado de Gryffindor, que guerras meu Ducado travou, e um pouco da história da família Potter, tal como as lendas que existem. Tenho que admitir que gosto imenso.

Espero ter mais notícias suas,

Harry

 

Draco sorriu, rasgando a encomenda. Um livro grosso, de capa dura e com letras douradas surgiu à sua frente. Pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim como história política.

Abriu o livro, vendo o brasão de Gryffindor na primeira página e uma biografia de Godric Gryffindor. Se ajeitou na cadeira para ficar mais confortável e, antes de mergulhar na leitura, fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de enviar uma resposta.

 

E assim, sem se aperceberem, se iniciou uma rotina que iria durar muitos anos…

 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que estejam gostando da história. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	6. O Décimo Sétimo Aniversário de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço os kudos no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

31 de julho de 1841

 

Dezessete anos se passaram desde aquele confronto entre os Ducados de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Depois da saída dos cavaleiros inimigos, o Ducado voltou, aos poucos, a ser o mais fértil de todos. As pessoas sobreviventes enterraram seus mortos e voltaram para suas casas, voltando a seus afazeres. James reforçou as proteções de seu Ducado, mandando vigiar, constantemente, as estradas e caminhos. Lady Lily só pensava na segurança de seu bebê, enquanto cuidava do castelo.

 

O doncel Harry crescia forte e saudável. Como todos tinham previsto, tinha herdado a coragem de seu pai e a beleza delicada de sua mãe. Em criança, era delicado como um anjo, mas sábio para a sua idade, e todos se encantavam com ele. Harry sempre tratava todos com cordialidade, e amava tudo e todos. Muito novo aprendeu a tocar Cravo, um instrumento musical de teclas, a manobrar uma espada, e lia muitos livros.

 

Escutava constantemente de seus pais que, quando completasse a maioridade, iria se casar com o herdeiro de Slytherin, uma formalidade de ambos os Ducados e enviava cartas a seu prometido, uma ideia de sua mãe, que sempre lhe respondia e lhe parecia um nobre educado. No aniversário dele, e em outras festividades, lhe enviava um presente, recebendo em troca as mais belas peças, como joias, que nunca tinha visto.

 

Muitas vezes, deitado em sua cama, sonhava com o dia que iria conhecer seu pretendente. Muitas vezes enviavam retratos um do outro, para saberem como o outro era, e Harry admirava os cabelos platinados e olhos prateados do Slytherin.

 

Durante as ultimas semanas, antes de seu aniversário, os criados estiveram atarefados, preparando os pertences de seus senhores. Vários baús eram vistos, todos os dias, sendo carregados para os coches. O Marquês de Gryffindor e o Duque estavam atarefados em resolver assuntos pendentes, como o dote de Harry, que era uma determinada quantia de dinheiro, terras, que transmitia ao marido e aos filhos, antes da viagem para o Ducado de Slytherin e a Duquesa preparava sua festa de aniversário. Queria que a despedida de seu filho fosse memorável.

 

No dia em que completou seu décimo sétimo aniversário, seus pais e seus súditos realizaram nos jardins do castelo uma grandiosa festa, com as mais variadas comidas e bebidas, danças e muita música, que durou horas. O doncel ficou emocionado, sabendo que teria muitas saudades de casa. Mas esperava poder visitá-los muitas vezes.

À noite, quando a festa terminou, os Duques explicaram que teriam de começar a viagem para o Ducado de Slytherin, viagem que mudaria a vida de Harry para sempre.

 

Seus súditos se despediram do doncel com lágrimas nos olhos, desejando que sua vida fosse próspera e muito feliz. Se dirigiram para a entrada do castelo, onde já tinha dois majestosos coches e um grupo de homens armados os esperando.

A bandeira de Gryffindor esvoaçava ao sabor do vento. Disse palavras de conforto às pessoas e, emocionado, entrou no coche, sendo seguido por seus pais. Se sentou nos assentos fofos e sentiu a carruagem começando a andar, oscilando nas pedras do caminho. Cansado, colocou a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe, que o tapou com uma manta de lã, suspirou e adormeceu de imediato, pensando em seu pretendente.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry ficou um dia inteiro dentro do coche, conversando com seus pais, lendo, e só paravam para esticar as pernas e fazer suas necessidades. Estavam atravessando a Floresta Proibida, que já não era perigosa. O Fora da Lei, Greyback, tinha morrido em sequência de um ataque. Ele e seus capangas tentaram saquear o castelo mas tinham sido travados pelos guardas. Tinham sido momentos aterradores para os moradores, trancados no Salão Principal do castelo. Os foras da lei queriam roubar o que podiam mas, graças ao aviso do pequeno Harry, que tinha se escondido debaixo das saias de sua babá, não o conseguiram.

 

Lord James tinha ido caçar com seus amigos, o Marquês Black e o Conde Lupin, levando a maioria dos guardas e Snuffles. Estavam chegando ao castelo, quando viram Harry correndo na direção deles, seus olhos esmeraldas cheios de lágrimas. Entre soluços, lhes explicou o perigo e os homens criaram um plano de emergência. Em poucas horas, entraram pelas passagens secretas e liquidaram o inimigo. Harry não tinha ficado traumatizado com a situação, continuando a ser o mesmo menino inocente, sendo ainda mais bem protegido por todos, incluído pelo velho cachorro até sua morte.

 

O Ducado de Slytherin ficava para Norte, e o doncel estava farto de andar de coche. Só desejava estar frente a frente com Draco. Os Duques estavam satisfeitos por Harry cumprir seu contrato, mas também não queriam ficar longe do filho.

 

O doncel estava conversando com seus pais, que o escutavam com atenção, quando o Conde Lupin, que galopava ao lado da carruagem, bateu na janela e informou:

– Estamos chegando. – Todos se dirigiram para as janelas e viram pessoas de aparência modesta caminhando, com animais os acompanhando. Jovens ladies eram acompanhadas por suas aias, enquanto faziam suas compras e jovens lordes tentavam flertar com elas, mas sem sucesso. As ruas estavam movimentadas, pois era dia de feira. As pessoas se afastavam apressadamente, e comentavam entre elas ao verem o estandarte de Gryffindor. Harry colocou a cabeça fora da janela e seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto ao ver o imponente castelo que estava à sua frente.

 

No topo, estavam alguns soldados, que vigiavam o perímetro e a bandeira de Slytherin estava hasteada. Era um enorme e majestoso castelo, onde imponentes muralhas protegiam o edifício de ataques inimigos e estava rodeado de água e árvores.

Atravessaram calmamente a ponte levadiça, que era feita de madeira maciça e ferro, observando em redor. Era o único acesso ao castelo e, após todos entrarem, era erguida para impedir a penetração inimiga.

 

Sabiam que o Ducado de Slytherin era majestoso, mas nunca pensaram que pudesse ser também tão belo. Talvez tivesse melhorado ao longo dos anos. Ao passar a ponte, Harry observou a água límpida, com peixes nadando de um lado para o outro, que banhava o castelo. Entraram nos jardins do castelo e os coches pararam. A porta foi aberta e o doncel foi ajudado pelo Conde Lupin a sair, soltando um gemido de dor devido às horas que tinha ficado sentado. Suas pernas estavam dormentes e seu traseiro doía.

 

Harry reparou no jardim, que era um dos mais belos que tinha visto em toda sua vida. As árvores estavam carregadas de frutos e as folhas verdes balouçavam suavemente ao sabor do vento daquela manhã. A grama fresca estava repleta de flores.

Se virou e viu três pessoas loiras os esperando. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao observar seu pretendente, Draco era ainda mais belo ao vivo. O retrato que tinha recebido dele não demonstrava nem uma parte de sua verdadeira beleza. O herdeiro de Slytherin era pálido, de longos cabelos loiros e sedosos, caindo suavemente por seu rosto, e frios olhos prateados.

O Duque de Slytherin, um homem alto, de aparência aristocrática, se aproximou deles e comentou, com voz arrastada:

– Finalmente chegaram. – Seu pai, que observava pelo canto do olho o castelo, disse:

– Meu filho festejou seu aniversário ontem e só partimos depois da festa terminar. Meus súditos queriam realizar uma surpresa para Harry. - Harry se aproximou de seus pais, vendo suas expressões amorosas ao observá-lo, e James concluiu, carinhosamente;

– Ele é muito amado por todos.

 

Lord Lucius olhou para o doncel, vendo que ele era perfeito para seu filho. Só soubera que o pretendente de Draco era um doncel depois do Marquês Parkinson ter ido buscar o contrato de casamento. A Duquesa de Gryffindor lhe tinha revelado a condição de seu filho, para que não houvesse surpresas desagradáveis no futuro. Sua condição tinha sido bem guardada de todos os restantes Ducados, senão todos pediriam a mão do doncel em casamento, e James não desejara pretendentes para seu herdeiro, pelo menos não em tão tenra idade.

 

Harry trajava uma capa vermelha, para o proteger do frio, umas botas negras e calças castanhas. Seu cabelo negro estava despenteado, o tornando ainda mais sensual e usava uma pequena coroa de ouro. Na cinta, por dentro das calças, tinha escondido uma adaga, para se proteger do inimigo. Seu pai a tinha oferecido em seu oitavo aniversário. Depois da invasão ao castelo, o Duque de Gryffindor o ensinou a manobrar uma espada. Sua mãe não tinha aprovado, mas era para sua segurança.

 

Com a mão, fez um gesto em direção a sua família. Seu filho e sua mulher se aproximaram e ele falou, com a mesma voz fria:

– Sou o Duque de Slytherin, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, o “Sanguinário”. – Harry prendeu a respiração ao escutar a alcunha, seu pai nunca lhe tinha dito. Nem queria imaginar o que o Duque de Slytherin tinha feito para receber essa alcunha – Ao meu lado estão minha esposa, Lady Narcissa, e meu filho, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy.

 

Harry cumprimentou os dois com um aceno de cabeça, sendo imitado por eles. Enquanto seu pai apresentava Lily, fitou seu pretendente. Percebeu que o Slytherin era mais alto que ele e que ambos tinham portes arrogantes e altivos, diferentes dele e de sua mãe. A voz firme do Duque o tirou de seus pensamentos:

– Venham conhecer o castelo. – Entraram para o edifício, seus pais se encontravam a seu lado, e reparou que seu pretendente estava atrás, o observando com atenção.

 

Harry reparou na riqueza dos objetos que decoravam cada canto, cada parede. Candeeiros de velas iluminavam os corredores, formando sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes, que estavam decoradas com retratos antepassados banhados a ouro. Tapetes persas forravam os chãos. Os móveis eram belos, decorados com jarros de cristal e outras peças de valor inestimável.

 

Notou que Lucius Malfoy falava com orgulho da história de seu Ducado, como o de sua família. O castelo tinha centenas de aposentos para os convidados, criados e a família real. Tinham salões de baile, salas de reuniões e uma enorme biblioteca cheia de livros. Os jardins estavam bem cuidados e tinham um enorme campo de treino, onde os soldados treinavam arduamente para as batalhas.

 

Os criados, sempre que passavam por eles, faziam vênias e observavam a família Potter com curiosidade, antes de voltarem para seus afazeres. O doncel estava admirado com a grandiosidade do castelo. Seus pais eram pessoas abastadas, mas não o demonstravam tão abertamente como os Malfoys.

 

Era de noite quando a visita terminou. Lucius os caminhou em direção ao Salão Principal, onde se encontrava uma enorme mesa com os mais variados pratos e bebidas. À espera deles se encontrava um homem alto e bem vestido. Tinha cabelos negros, tal como seus olhos, e sua pele era pálida. Cumprimentou-os, dizendo que era o Marquês Parkinson, e se aproximou do Duque, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Lucius fez um gesto de arrogância e o homem se afastou. Os hóspedes do castelo entraram no salão e o Duque convidou friamente:

 

– Podem-se sentar. – Todos obedeceram à sua ordem. O Duque de Slytherin ficou na ponta da mesa, e sua família a seu lado. A família Potter se sentou um ao lado do outro, ao lado dos Slytherins, e os habitantes do castelo, tal como visitantes, se sentaram nas restantes cadeiras. Os criados entraram no salão e começaram servindo. Os nobres comentavam entre eles sobre os Potters, estavam espantados por vê-los ali, embora soubessem sobre o contrato. Observaram a beleza do doncel e da Duquesa, eram belíssimos. O Duque de Slytherin começou discutindo política com James, enquanto as mulheres falavam sobre seus filhos, elas queriam saber o que podiam sobre os pretendentes de seus filhos.

 

Lady Lily escutou Lady Narcissa falando orgulhosamente de Draco, como era fluente em francês e italiano e era bom duelista. Ela comentou que Harry sabia tocar Cravo, manejar uma espada, e que sabia também falar francês, como espanhol.

 

As duas mulheres ficaram encantadas com a conversa, comentando como seria perfeito para os Ducados, se eles se casassem e se dessem bem. Harry estava saboreando um delicioso perdiz assado, tentando ignorar a conversa em seu redor. Não sentia os olhares curiosos de Draco sobre si. Estava muito nervoso. Escutou alguém chamando seu pretendente e levantou o olhar, vendo dois jovens ao lado do Slytherin.

 

Eles conversavam em surdina, a garota tinha longos cabelos negros e usava um belo vestido branco, de decote redondo, mostrando suas belas formas e o jovem, de pele escura como a noite, usava um lenço branco em redor do pescoço, um longo casaco negro e calças beges. James se virou para seu filho e perguntou, curioso:

– Que você acha de seu pretendente?

– Nem tenho palavras para descrevê-lo. Ele é lindo. – Respondeu, com sinceridade. Os Potters ficaram aliviados com sua resposta. Era bom sainal que Harry apreciasse o herdeiro de Slytherin. O resto do jantar correu com normalidade e Harry viu os jovens se sentando ao lado de Draco. Quando terminaram, os criados retiraram os pratos e o Duque se levantou, fazendo com que todos se calassem, e discursou:

 

– Meus caros, esses são os Duques James e Lily Potter e esse é o doncel Harry, o filho deles. – Todos observaram com curiosidade a família Potter – Ele é o pretendente de meu filho e ambos serão os futuros senhores dos Ducados de Gryffindor e Slytherin. Espero que sejam bem tratados e que apreciem a nossa hospitalidade. Amanhã, ambas as Casas se unirão pelos laços do matrimônio e estão todos convidados.

 

Seus súditos começaram batendo palmas, satisfeitas com o convite verbal. Eles já tinham recebido um escrito, mas era bom escutar da boca do Duque que os queria no casamento de seu filho. O bobo da corte saltitou para o centro do salão, trajando vestes espalhafatosas e coloridas, um chapéu bizarro com guizos amarrados, que produzia um som agudo, e com o rosto pintado de branco. Trazia na mão algumas bolas brancas e fazia malabarismos enquanto dançava, e as pessoas se admiravam com sua maestria.

 

Harry reparou que o herdeiro de Slytherin se ergueu silenciosamente e saiu do salão, sem ninguém se apercebendo, e decidiu segui-lo. Se levantou e caminhou para fora do salão, enquanto gargalhadas ecoavam atrás de si. Reparou que Malfoy saiu do castelo e caminhou atrás dele, curioso para saber onde ia. A noite estava fresca, mas muito bela. A lua iluminava timidamente o céu negro, sendo acompanhada por estrelas brilhantes. Criados andavam pelos jardins, com candeeiros nas mãos, seus olhos vagueando pelos dois jovens, mas nada disseram.

Não querendo perdê-lo de vista, apressou o passo. As árvores davam àquele lugar um aspeto sinistro e o doncel temeu cair e se machucar.

 

Encontrou Draco sentado em um banco de pedra, por baixo de uma cerejeira. Seus olhos prateados se fixaram nos seus e o herdeiro de Slytherin inclinou a cabeça para a frente, em um gesto de cortesia.

Se sentou a seu lado, quebrando uma das regras de etiqueta, eles deveriam estar na ponta dos bancos, para não existirem tentações de se tocarem.

– Meu senhor… – Começou Harry, mas o herdeiro de Slytherin pediu:

– Me trate somente por Draco.

– Draco… – Sussurrou Harry, saboreando seu nome. Ele sorriu ao escutar seu nome sendo proferido pelo doncel e comentou:

– Ouvi dizer que sabe tocar. – O doncel sorriu e começou por contar como tinha aprendido. O Slytherin deu um sorrisinho, também comentando sobre sua vida. Draco observou seu pretendente atentamente e perguntou, curioso:

– Que você pensa de se casar comigo? – Harry hesitou, não sabendo o que responder. Estava tão habituado à ideia, que nunca tinha pesando verdadeiramente em seus sentimentos.

– Verdadeiramente, não sei. – Admitiu – Sempre me disseram que deveria contrair matrimônio com o herdeiro de Slytherin, para evitar uma guerra entre nossas terras. E, como recebia suas cartas, sempre pensei que seria bom para ambos. Não acha?

Draco olhou para o rosto imaculado de seu doncel e respondeu:

– Sim, acho. - Eles se aproximaram e entrelaçaram suas mãos. Harry estremeceu com o toque. Se olharam nos olhos, se apercebendo, pouco a pouco, como seu pretendente era belo. O doncel sorriu timidamente e Draco se encantou com sua inocência.

 

– Você é lindo. – Admitiu Draco e Harry desviou o olhar, sem palavras – Tão delicado.

O doncel franziu o cenho, olhando para seu pretendente. Não gostava de ser chamado de delicado, nem de fraco, só por ser um doncel. Disse, friamente, enquanto afastava bruscamente sua mão:

– Posso parecer delicado, mas não o sou, Lord Malfoy. Sei me proteger sozinho. E muito bem, se quiser saber.

Draco ficou espantando com a mudança repentina do doncel. Esperava uma pessoa tímida, submissa, mas parecia que Harry ainda tinha muito por revelar.

– Me perdoe. – Pediu, tentando controlar sua admiração – Não queria ofender você.

O doncel suspirou, tentando controlar seu temperamento, que tinha herdado de sua mãe. Ele sempre falava o que não devia, se enervava facilmente. Não gostava que achassem que ele era uma pessoa indefesa, submissa, só porque tinha feições delicadas. Seu pai o tinha ensinado a lutar como um guerreiro, e era muito bom.

 

– Me desculpe por ter ofendido você, Lord Harry. – Começou o Slytherin, tentando retomar a conversa – Mas não posso evitar dizer. Tenho que admitir que, pelo que li de você, que é uma pessoa maravilhosa. - Harry sorriu com suas palavras – Seus súditos o amam por sua generosidade, sua beleza é comentada pelos quatro Ducados. E, quando o vi, pensei que estava vendo…. – Foi interrompido por uma criada dos Potters, que exclamou, horrorizada:

– Meu senhor! – O doncel se levantou de imediato, sentindo seu rosto quente e seu coração aos pulos. Estava ruborizado de vergonha por ter sido flagrado e a mulher repreendeu:

– Não deveria estar com seu pretendente sem a companhia de sua criada de companhia! – Harry se virou para o Slytherin e se despediu, polidamente: 

– Boa noite, Draco. – E se afastou para junto de sua criada.

– Boa noite, Harry. – Respondeu Draco e viu seu pretendente se afastando Suspirou e sussurrou as palavras que não tinha conseguido dizer:

– …um anjo.

 

Harry foi levado para seus aposentos. Seu rosto ruborizado tinha um tímido sorriso. A criada o observava atentamente, enquanto o ajudava a se vestir e o banhava rapidamente, para ir dormir. Precisava de estar descansado para o dia seguinte. Ela o ajudou a vestir sua camisa de dormir e o deitou na cama, se despedindo e fechando a porta. O doncel suspirou, pensando na conversa que tivera com seu pretendente e fechou os olhos, adormecendo profundamente.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Infelizmente, não foi dessa que Harry e Draco puderam ter uma conversa mais aprofundada, graças à criada. Mas, eles terão muito tempo para conversarem depois. No próximo capítulo já será o casamento. Espero que comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	7. O Casamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço os kudos e os hits recebidos ao longo da história. Aqui está um novo capítulo, o do casamento de Harry com Draco, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

01 de agosto de 1841

 

Harry dormia serenamente em sua cama, quando foi acordado bruscamente por uma criada de aspeto rude, que lhe disse, enquanto abria as cortinas da janela dos aposentos, deixando entrar o sol:

– Meu senhor, o casamento é daqui a uma hora. – O doncel estremeceu com essas palavras e ela continuou, sem se aperceber de seu receio – Em cima da mesa já se encontra seu café da manhã. Bom dia.

 

E saiu a passos largos. O Gryffindor se ergueu da cama e se espreguiçou como um gato, pensando em seu pretendente. Não admitiu abertamente, mas tinha ficado encantado com ele. O herdeiro Malfoy era forte e belo, de belos olhos prateados e pele pálida. Pensou no que aquela roupa esconderia por baixo e enrubesceu com esses pensamentos. Se repreendeu mentalmente, sabendo que não deveria ter tais reflexões, e se levantou.

Não devia ter esse tipo de pensamentos, iria descobrir em breve como seria estar em seus braços.

 

Se dirigiu para a mesa, onde se encontrava uma bandeja com um copo de leite e um prato com ovos estrelados, pedaços de bacon e um delicioso pão quentinho. Não devia comer demasiado, pois podia se sentir mal, ou não caber em sua roupa de cerimônia.

 

Se sentou e comeu, embora por obrigação, já que, tamanho era seu nervosismo, que não tinha fome. Se esforçou por comer, pelo menos, as panquecas e beber o leite. Não queria desmaiar de fraqueza em seu próprio casamento. Quando terminou, limpou a boca ao guardanapo e se dirigiu para o armário, onde sem encontravam suas vestes. Com cuidado, pegou nelas e observou atentamente. Era uma longa túnica branca, de seda, cravejada a diamantes nos quadris e bordada a ouro nas mangas. Tirando os brilhantes diamantes, que resplandeciam à luz do sol, era uma túnica simples.

 

Bateram à porta e Harry ordenou que entrasse. Três criadas entraram e duas se dirigiram para o doncel e começaram a prepará-lo, enquanto a outra, que tinha um grande jarro com água quente, preparava seu banho. Elas tiraram sua túnica de dormir e colocaram-no em uma grande tina com água morna. Esfregaram-no com repetidamente, mas com delicadeza, e Harry desfrutou das mãos suaves das criadas e de suas massagens.

 

Depois de devidamente lavado e perfumado, ajudaram-no a se vestir, tentando domar seu cabelo negro, mas sem sucesso. Arrumaram uma tiara de ouro, com pequenos diamantes, em sua cabeça e suspiraram, encantadas. Colocaram-no em frente a um grande espelho oval, para que se observasse. Harry estava, simplesmente, deslumbrante. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilhavam intensamente e um ligeiro rubor percorria suas bochechas. Parecia um verdadeiro anjo, os diamantes não ofuscando sua beleza, mas aumentando.

 

As criadas se afastaram, satisfeitas com seu trabalho, ao mesmo tempo que os Duques de Gryffindor entravam. Lady Lily, ao ver seu filho, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de alegria e ela disse, emocionada:

– Você está tão lindo, meu amor.

– Obrigado, mamãe. – Agradeceu o doncel, polidamente, mas continuando receoso. Olhou para seu pai, que também estava emocionado. Lord James puxou seu filho para seus braços, o abraçando, sem dizer uma palavra. Harry o abraçou de volta e saíram do quarto. Desceram as escadas e os criados que passavam por eles, se inclinavam respeitosamente, murmurando: “Bom Dia”.

 

A Duquesa ajeitava sua túnica e seus cabelos negros, dizendo repetidamente que estava belo. Chegaram à entrada do castelo e entraram para o jardim. Harry sentiu uma brisa suave acariciando seu rosto. Um suave odor floral atingiu seu nariz e suspirou, se sentindo muito relaxado. O jardim continuava belo como tinha observado no dia anterior mas, no centro do jardim estava montada uma enorme tenda branca. Avançou, querendo dar uma olhada, mas seu pai o impediu, agarrando sua mão e dizendo:

– Depois você vê. Estão esperando sua chegada.

– Sim, papai. – Disse Harry e respirou fundo, para se acalmar. A Duquesa falou suavemente que tudo iria correr bem, bastava se lembrar das aulas de etiqueta. E ele fez o que sua mãe disse. Pararam ao lado da tenda e Lord James falou:

– Vou informar que você já chegou, filho. – E se afastou, caminhando elegantemente. Harry espreitou, vendo dezenas de cadeiras adornadas com flores. Nobres dos quatro Ducados estavam sentados, conversando entre eles. Estavam bem vestidos, cheios de jóias de valor inestimável.

 

As mulheres usavam longos vestidos finos e transparentes em musselina, cambraia e usavam malhas brancas ou rosa pálido por baixo. Tinham penteados simples e, muitos deles, adornados com flores. Em suas mãos traziam leques coloridos, que usavam para se refrescarem. As roupas masculinas eram práticas e de cor escura. Muitos homens, principalmente os mais velhos, usavam perucas. Viu Draco no altar, trajava umas calças negras e um longo casaco verde. Tinha o brasão de Slytherin bordado em cima do coração.

 

Seu rosto pálido era de uma frieza inabalável. Os Duques de Slytherin estavam a seu lado, conversando com o filho. Sem aviso, a marcha nupcial começou tocando, ao mesmo tempo que seu pai se colocava a seu lado. Respirou fundo e avançou, os nobres se levantaram e comentaram entre eles sua beleza andrôgena, fazendo com que Harry ruborizasse. Olhou para sua mãe e ela lhe sorriu, o acalmando. Olhou para seu futuro marido e viu seus olhos o avaliando, e deu um sorrisinho.

 

As criadas da Casa de Gryffindor estavam no fundo, chorando, agarradas a lenços. Estavam emocionadas por seu menino se estar casando. Parou ao lado do Slytherin e seus pais se afastaram. Draco pegou em sua mão e o ajudou a se ajoelhar em uma belo travesseiro negro. À sua frente surgiu o Rei Dumbledore, vestindo uma bela túnica púrpura, com o brasão do Reino de Hogwarts. Trazia um cálice de ouro na mão, cravejado com pedras preciosas e falou:

– Caros habitantes de Hogwarts. – O local ficou silencioso e ele continuou – Hoje realizaremos a união entre Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, herdeiro do Ducado de Slytherin e Lord Harry James Potter, herdeiro do Ducado de Gryffindor. Essa união terá os senhores como testemunhas e a aprovação do Deus Merlin.

 

Entregou o cálice a Draco e abriu um livro, dizendo:

– Leia essas palavras, e depois beba. – O herdeiro de Slytherin leu o texto em surdina, o decorando e, se virando para Harry, falou suavemente:

– Eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, herdeiro da Casa de Slytherin, prometo honrar, cuidar e ser fiel em todos os momentos de nossas vidas e respeitá-lo até que a morte nos separe. – Harry estremeceu ao escutar essas palavras, eram muito poderosas. Draco bebeu do cálice e entregou ao doncel, que viu que era água. A água simboliza a origem da vida, a fecundidade, a fertilidade, a transformação, a purificação, a força, e limpeza. O começo de uma etapa nova em sua vida.

 

O herdeiro de Gryffindor observou o texto que o Rei lhe disponibilizava e falou, olhando nos olhos do Slytherin:

– Eu, Harry James Potter, herdeiro da Casa de Gryffindor, prometo honrar, cuidar e ser fiel em todos os momentos de nossas vidas e respeitá-lo até que a morte nos separe. – E bebeu da água, sentindo sua frescura. Entregou o cálice a Dumbledore, que entregou tudo a um criado, e falou:

– Estão oficialmente unidos. – Draco pegou em sua mão e a beijou suavemente. Harry se arrepiou com o toque e enrubesceu. Uma criança, de belos olhos castanhos e cabelo cor de fogo se aproximou com uma almofadinha na mão e o doncel percebeu que era as alianças de casamento. O garoto parou à frente deles e Draco retirou uma aliança de ouro, colocando em seu dedo, enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Harry sentiu novamente arrepios e suspirou. Pegou na outra aliança e, ao pegar na mão de seu marido, percebeu que ela estava fria. Com cuidado, a colocou nos dedos finos e se afastaram.

 

Seus pais e os nobres se dirigiram para o casal e os felicitaram. Caminharam em direção à tenda e entraram. Harry reparou nas enormes mesas retangulares, juntas umas às outras. Havia só um pequeno espaço a separar, para se conseguir entrar para o centro da tenda. As mesas já estavam prontas, com belas toalhas de linho branco, com comida e bebida, e soube que seria uma grande festa.

OoOoO

 

 

Como ele tinha previsto, tinha sido uma grandiosa festa, que durou todo o dia. Os nobres fizeram questão de lhe oferecer presentes e ele abriu-os à frente de todo o mundo, escutando suas expressões de espanto.

Cada presente que recebeu era mais deslumbrante que o outro. Recebeu tecido para suas roupas, joias, livros, entre outros belas peças. Agradeceu, no final, a cada pessoa e distribuiu o bolo de casamento, um enorme doce de três andares, branco por fora, mas com cobertura de chocolate por dentro. No topo tinha duas pequenas estátuas com os símbolos das casas de Slytherin e Gryffindor.

 

Escutou histórias do Duque Lovegood, que lhe contou como era a vida antes de seu nascimento. Sua filha, Lady Luna, estava ao lado dele e ambos usavam vestes coloridas. Percebeu que eram pessoas generosas, mas excêntricas, não gostavam de seguir as regras de etiqueta. Harry conversou com seus pais, passeou com seu marido no jardim sob os olhares curiosos das pessoas e se deliciou com a comida.

A noite chegou rapidamente e todos estavam sentados à mesa. Alguns ainda saboreando o jantar, e os restantes, a sobremesa.

 

Quando terminaram, um grupo de criados levantaram a mesa o Rei Dumbledore, que estava sentado entre seu consorte e o Duque Malfoy, no fundo da mesa, se levantou e discursou:

– Meus caros, depois desse maravilhoso dia, cheio de alegria e paz, é hora de terminar. – Escutou sons de desapontamento, todos estavam apreciando a festa. Esperou que se acalmassem e continuou:

– Nosso casal precisa de descansar e cumprir seus deveres matrimoniais. – Harry enrubesceu ao escutar essas palavras. – Para terminar em grande, é hora da dança.

O doncel gemeu internamente, odiava dançar. Viu seu marido se levantando a seu lado e o imitou. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram e ele estremeceu ao sentir a mão fria, contra a sua, que estava quente. Se dirigiram para o centro da tenda e Draco colocou uma mão em seu quadril e outra em seu ombro e ele o imitou. Os músicos começaram tocando uma melodia e eles começaram dançando. Harry prendeu seus olhos esmeraldas nos de seu marido, se sentindo, aos poucos, mais calmo. Dançou com elegância, sentindo os toques de Draco contra sua pele:

– Você dança muito bem. – Elogiou o Slytherin e ele respondeu, satisfeito:

– Obrigado. – Viram os nobres se levantando e imitando seus passos. Dançaram durante muito tempo, sentindo os olhares de todos sobre eles. A delicadeza nos passos de ambos enquanto dançavam era apreciada por todos. Os nobres comentavam entre eles que eram perfeitos um para o outro.

 

Na quarta dança, se separaram, cansados. Draco, querendo se deitar em uma cama, e ficar sozinho com seu companheiro, falou em voz alta para todos ouvirem:

– Espero que tenham apreciado o casamento e a festa. Eu e meu consorte estamos cansados e desejamos nos retirar.

Escutaram aplausos enquanto se aproximava de seu companheiro e pegava delicadamente em sua mão. Saíram da tenda, Harry sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Escutou passos atrás de si e olhou pelo ombro, vendo seus pais e os Malfoys os seguindo. Criados se aproximaram com lamparinas, iluminando o caminho até ao castelo. Subiram as escadas em silêncio. Um criado já esperava por eles junto à porta. O Duque Malfoy falou friamente para ambos:

– Cumpram vosso dever e nos deem herdeiros. – Harry empalideceu com essas palavras e Lady Lily o empurrou delicadamente para dentro dos aposentos, sendo seguida pelo marido.

 

As damas de companhia da família Potter entraram também e fecharam a porta. No fundo do quarto havia uma tina. Tiraram sua roupa e o ajudaram a se banhar. Precisava de estar perfumado para sua noite de núpcias. A Duquesa lhe dava alguns conselhos, para que não sentisse tanto receio de estar com seu marido. Ela e James estavam ansiosos para terem um neto, seria mais uma bênção em suas vidas e traria a paz definitiva para seu reino.

 

Quando terminaram seu trabalho, vestiram-lhe uma camisa de noite rendada e o ajudaram a se deitar na cama. Harry tinha o rosto pálido e tremia ligeiramente. Seus pais o beijaram no rosto e se despediram com palavras carinhosas, saindo dos aposentos.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Que acharam do casamento? Espero que tenham gostado. No próximo, haverá Lemon. Espero que comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Obrigada. Bjs :D


	8. Se Entregando ao Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Primeiro agradeço todos os kits e kudos deixados ao longo da história. Muito obrigada. Aqui está um novo capítulo, o tão esperado, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

Draco observou os criados e seus sogros saindo dos aposentos. Tinha escutado alguns conselhos de seus pais, para que sua noite fosse a melhor possível. Lady Narcissa tinha sido categórica ao dizer que ele fosse o mais carinhoso que conseguisse com seu companheiro, que não fosse um bárbaro, e Lord Lucius só queria a descendência. Draco não sabia quais os verdadeiros motivos para que seu pai desejasse tanto um neto, mas também não perguntou. Ele teria seus motivos.

 

Lord Lucius não queria admitir, mas tinha receio. Receio que seu filho passasse o mesmo sofrimento que ele e sua mulher. Eles tentaram durante muitos anos ter um bebê, mas não conseguiam. Teve de ser o médico da família a ajudá-los com suas esquisitas plantas. Lucius temia que a linhagem Malfoy não continuasse, que se perdesse na história, como muitas outras se perderam, nunca sendo lembrados.

 

O herdeiro de Slytherin se despediu respeitosamente de seus pais e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Viu que seu companheiro já estava deitado na enorme cama de dossel, as cortinas estavam afastadas, e percebeu que tremia ligeiramente, seu rosto inocente estava pálido. Harry escutava as palavras de Lord Lucius ecoando em sua cabeça, o fazendo se sentir ainda mais nervoso.

– Tenha calma. – Pediu suavemente, parado junto à porta. Não queria assustá-lo na noite de núpcias, era difícil estar com uma pessoa que nunca se viu na vida – Não faremos nada, se não quiser.

 

Harry fechou seus olhos, tentando controlar seus receios. Tinha de demonstrar coragem para o que estava acontecendo consigo nesse momento. Tentava dizer a si mesmo que tudo iria correr bem, mas a incerteza o corroia. Não sabia o que iria acontecer entre eles, mas esperava que fosse especial.

Sentia seu rosto quente, e gaguejou, enquanto afastava os lençóis e se levantava:

– Eu…eu quero. – Draco fitou o rosto ruborizado, sentindo desejo. Queria fazê-lo seu naquele momento, sentir seu corpo contra o dele, mas se controlou. Não o queria aterrorizar. Avançou lentamente em direção à cama e Harry tentou não se afastar. Não sabia o que fazer, seus pais não tinham sido específicos ao contarem que fazia um casal dentro de quatro paredes. Se olharam nos olhos e o Slytherin percebeu seu receio.

– Está tudo bem. – Os pelos de Harry se eriçaram ao escutar a voz sedosa, calma. Engoliu em seco e revelou:

– Tenho medo… muito medo, Draco.

– Eu também. – Admitiu Draco e o consorte, admirado com suas palavras, perguntou:

– Porquê? – E as palavras que escutou o surpreenderam:

– Porque tenho receio de machucar um anjo como você. - Malfoy tocou no rosto de seu companheiro e viu ele fechando seus olhos. Falou, sem se conter:

– Você é lindo. – Harry se arrepiou com suas palavras e sussurrou, um misto de vergonha e teimosia:

– Não, não sou.

– Sim, você é. – Disse Draco seriamente e o consorte sorriu timidamente. O herdeiro de Slytherin se aproximou de seu companheiro e o beijou suavemente nos lábios, sentindo sua maciez.

 

Harry fechou inconscientemente seus olhos, se entregando aos poucos, e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer, Draco se arrepiou ao escutar o som contido e, incentivado, aprofundou o beijo, o abraçando pelos quadris. O consorte estremeceu com os toques e gemeu:

– Draco… – O Slytherin sentiu seu desejo e se afastou, Harry abriu seus olhos e viu o olhar faminto de seu marido. Assustado, mas também decidido, retirou cada peça de roupa de seu companheiro, despindo-o aos poucos. Draco o ajudou nessa tarefa e escutou o suspiro do Gryffindor ao vê-lo despido. Os olhos de Harry percorriam cada pedaço de sua pele pálida, como se não desejasse esquecer. Ao observar seu membro ereto, uma expressão de receio percorreu seu rosto excitado. Temia sofrer na hora em que o tivesse dentro de si. Sua mãe tinha comentado que poderia sentir dor, mas também referiu que passava rapidamente, e ele esperava que sim.

 

Com timidez, acariciou o membro duro, escutando um gemido rouco.

– Harry… – O consorte se arrepiou ao escutar o desejo em sua voz. Levantou o olhar e, olhando diretamente nos olhos prateados, pediu:

– Por favor, não me machuque. – Draco viu seu receio e disse, sério:

– Eu serei cuidadoso. – Harry fechou os olhos, confiando em suas palavras. Se afastou um pouco de seu marido e, lentamente, retirou sua túnica, fazendo deslizá-la por seu corpo, expulsando a peça de roupa com seus pés. Seus pelos se arrepiaram com o ar frio embatendo em sua pele quente. Escutou um suspiro e, assustado, abriu seus olhos, vendo o olhar de cobiça de seu marido:

– Lindo… – Draco o guiou para a cama, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, excitado com excitado com os sons que saiam de seus lábios. Harry sentiu os suaves lençóis por trás de si e estremeceu ao se aperceber da pele fria de seu marido contra a sua. Se remexeu, sentindo sua excitação.

 

O Slytherin observou o rosto ruborizado, seus lábios carnudos e entreabertos, inchados pelo beijo, e sua respiração descompassada. Era uma imagem estimulante. Se aproximou e o beijou novamente, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos em seus braços. Se sentindo mais confiante, Harry usava suas mãos para acariciar as costas de Draco, o excitando ainda mais e retribuía os beijos, mais seguro do que estava fazendo. O Slytherin, com suas mãos frias, acariciava a pele suave de seu companheiro, sentindo o estremecer em seus braços.

 

Passeou os olhos pelo corpo dele, sentindo seu desejo aumentando cada vez mais. O rubor no rosto do doncel, seus seus seios turgidos, pouco desenvolvidos, pequenos e delicados, como era comum na fisionomia de um doncel, e o membro ereto lhe mostravam seu estado de excitação, e de timidez.

— Você é belo, Harry. – O Gryffindor o olhou nos olhos – É a visão mais perfeita que já tive.

Harry sorriu, se sentindo aliviado por saber que Draco o apreciava. Seu marido se deitou sobre ele, ajeitando-se entre suas pernas, e deixou um gemido escapar ao sentir a ereção de seu companheiro roçar na sua.

Se aproximou e beijou novamente seus lábios, percebendo que nunca se cansaria de beijá-lo. Sentiu que eles se entreabriam, cedendo passagem. Suas línguas se tocaram harmoniosamente e, com as mãos acariciou seus seios, sentindo o doncel estremecendo debaixo de si.

 

Harry se agarrava a ele com todas suas forças, se arrepiando com seus toques. O doncel desfez o beijo e gemeu, desesperado

– Draco… – O Slytherin trilhou um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, descendo por seu peito até ao quadril. Beijou sua marca de nascença, o fazendo estremecer. Harry sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Olhando para baixo, percebeu que o Slytherin se aproximava de seu membro. Sentindo vergonha, implorou:

– Draco, não… – O Slytherin tocou com os lábios na ponta de seu membro e ele sentiu a consciência o abandonando. Draco o abocanhou, escutando o grito excitado e sentiu um gosto agridoce, delicioso. Iniciou movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo o doncel se remexendo debaixo de si, enquanto implorava. Harry nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer. Lambeu a ponta de seu membro algumas vezes antes de se deleitar com seu clitóris, fazendo-o gemer e contorcer na cama.

 

Ele tocava de leve, usando apenas a ponta da língua, aquele pontinho que o fazia tremer em seus braços enquanto, com uma das mãos ele manejava sua ereção, enlouquecendo-o de vez. Harry acariciava seus cabelos platinados, implorando por mais, e Draco se sentiu satisfeito com seus gemidos intensos. 

Lentamente, aumentou os movimentos, sentindo como seu companheiro se agarrava a ele. Harry sentia um prazer inexplicável, e soube que pertenciam um ao outro, para sempre.

 

Com os dedos, acariciou sua entrada vaginal e sentiu o doncel se tencionado com o toque. Beijou sua testa, prometendo:

– Não irei machucar você. – Movimentando sua mão, sentiu como seu companheiro relaxava aos poucos. Colocou um segundo dedo, calmamente, sentindo a tensão do corpo do consorte desaparecendo aos poucos. Sussurrando palavras carinhosas, colocou um terceiro dedo, movimentando ritmamente dentro de seu companheiro.

 

O rosto de Harry estava ruborizado e gemidos roucos escapavam de seus lábios. Arqueou as costas e se contorceu debaixo dele:

– Preciso de você. - Sussurrou com voz quase inaudível, seus lábios formando as palavras que queria ouvir.

Retirou seus dedos, escutando um gemido de protesto e se deitou suavemente em cima dele. Lentamente, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, forçando sua entrada. Harry soltou um gemido de dor, seu corpo se tencionando com a invasão, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Draco entrou o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, não queria provocar mais dor em seu consorte.

– Dói… – Gemeu Harry, fracamente, e ele beijou sua testa, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Já vai passar. Relaxe… – Ele fez o que seu marido lhe pediu. Relaxou aos poucos, sentindo os lábios de seu companheiro beijando sua testa, descendo por seu nariz e encontrando seus lábios.

Se beijaram carinhosamente, o Slytherin pedindo passagem com a língua. O consorte abriu sua boca, acedendo, e se beijaram longamente. Draco acariciava o corpo de Harry que, um pouco mais habituado com a invasão, gemia contra seus lábios. Terminou o beijo e, olhando nos olhos esmeralda, perguntou:

– Posso me mover?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele, para seu alívio. O consorte tinha o rosto ruborizado e seus lábios inchados. Seu cabelo negro estava despenteado, o tornando ainda mais belo. Iniciou suavemente os movimentos de vai e vem, até romper a frágil barreira e penetrá-lo pela primeira vez. Sentiu as unhas do consorte cravarem-se em suas costas e novamente se controlou para ir calmamente.

 

Harry entrelaçou suas pernas em redor dos quadris de Draco e soltava gemidos abafados. Tinha os olhos fechados e seu rosto franzido de prazer.

– Draco… – Sussurrou, com voz estrangulada – Mais…

– Você é lindo, Harry. – Sussurrou Draco, o rosto contorcido de prazer. – Lindo…

O Slytherin aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e sentiu o doncel soltando um grito de prazer, se agarrando a ele com força. Nunca tinha sentido aquelas sensações, não tinha palavras para descrever o quão poderoso se sentia.

 

Seu prazer aumentou quando Draco envolveu com a mão seu membro e o masturbou no ritmo crescente das estocadas. Se movia junto com ele, murmurando incoerências. Seus gemidos o excitavam. O Slytherin sentia sua mente nublada pelo prazer:

– Draco… eu vou... oh, Merlin! - Sem aviso, Harry arqueou seu corpo, gritando seu nome. A parte masculina de seu corpo foi a primeira a atingir o auge do prazer. Draco posicionava-se para que seu movimento desse mais prazer a Harry prolongando ao máximo o tempo dentro de seu consorte.

 

Sentindo seu controle próximo do fim, estocou ainda mais fundo no corpo suado, levando-o a mais um orgasmo, dessa vez centrado em sua parte feminina, que, ao se contrair, fez com que ele seguisse o mesmo caminho. Soltou um gemido rouco, ao mesmo tempo que libertava sua essência.

Ficaram quietos, tentando normalizar suas respirações. Seus corpos ainda tremiam com o orgasmo que tinham sentido. As pernas de Harry ainda entrelaçavam seu corpo, como se não quisesse se desfazer do contato.

 

Com cuidado, as afastou de seu corpo e saiu de dentro de seu companheiro, se deitando pesadamente a seu lado, o olhando com carinho. Os lábios do doncel estavam vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos trocados e seus cabelos negros despenteados, caindo ao longo do travesseiro. Gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto ruborizado. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, um pouco avermelhado pelos beijos e toques de Draco, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

 

Draco o puxou contra si, e Harry hesitou, mas deitou sua cabeça no peito de seu marido e seus braços o rodearam.

– Machuquei muito? – Perguntou ele, e o consorte respondeu, honestamente:

– Não, sei que foi o mais carinhoso que conseguiu. – Mais aliviado, Draco o beijou suavemente nos lábios, sentindo como ele se entregava livremente às suas carícias. Os lábios de Harry eram suaves e seu sabor inebriante. Poderia ficar horas o beijando, sem se importar com mais nada. As mãos do consorte estavam em seu peito, acariciando sua pele e lhe dando arrepios. Se separaram e Draco comentou:

– Espero conseguir fazer com que você me ame, Harry. – Seu companheiro sorriu ao escutar essas palavras e comentou:

– Quem lhe disse que não está conseguindo… – Perante o ar espantado de seu marido, lhe roubou um beijo e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sussurrando:

– Boa noite. – Estava tão cansado, devido à agitação daquele dia, fechou seus olhos e adormeceu de imediato. Draco fitou seu companheiro, admirado com suas palavras. Nunca pensou que Harry se pudesse apaixonar por ele, pelo menos não tão rapidamente. Mas, se sentindo mais aliviado e com um sorriso no rosto, beijou sua testa e sussurrou, antes de adormecer:

– Boa noite para você também, meu querido.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Que acharam do Lemon? Gostaram, ou não? A história está quase acabando, faltam só dois capítulos. Espero que comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	9. O Início de Uma Nova Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Quero agradecer os kits e os kudos recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está um novo capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

02 de agosto de 1841

 

Harry abriu seus olhos e se espreguiçou como um felino. Olhou para o lado e viu que estava desocupado. Confuso, se levantou, sentindo uma pontada de dor em seu baixo ventre e suspirou, tentando não soltar um grito. Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Não reparou na mancha de sangue nos lençóis, prova do que tinha acontecido entre ele e seu marido. 

 

Percebeu que estava nu e um leve rubor atingiu seu rosto ao se lembrar da noite retrasada. Draco tinha sido carinhoso com ele, o levando a ter sensações inexplicáveis.

Não tinha palavras para descrever quando o sentiu dentro de si, era indescritível.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta dos aposentos sendo aberta e seu marido entrou, já vestido. Ao vê-lo acordado, cumprimentou:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Respondeu Harry, tentando não se intimidar com o olhar atento de seu marido sob seu corpo despido. Draco o fitava, adorando o modo como seu cabelo negro ficava ainda mais bagunçado depois de acordar e suas bochechas rosadas – Onde estava?

– Conversando com minha mãe. – Respondeu Draco – Estão todos esperando por você. Me encheram de perguntas para saberem como tinha sido a noite.

– Bando de curiosos. – Comentou Harry, sem pensar, e enrubesceu ao compreender que tinha falado em voz alta ao escutar a risada abafada de seu marido. Draco observou o rosto ruborizado de seu consorte e perguntou, preocupado:

– Sente dor? – Harry hesitou, se mexendo um pouco. De vez em quando, sentia uma pontada em sua intimidade, mas conseguia lidar com a dor.

– Não muita. – Respondeu e viu parte da tensão de seu companheiro desaparecer.

– E dormiu bem?

– Sim, obrigado. – Respondeu o consorte, enquanto seu marido se aproximava e o beijava calidamente nos lábios. Harry suspirou com o toque dos lábios do Slytherin contra os seus. Era maravilhoso sentir as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo, lhe dando arrepios de prazer, enquanto seus lábios o tocavam com carinho. Se afastaram e Draco o encaminhou em direção à tina. Pediu suavemente:

– Entre na água, que eu irei tomar conta de você. – Harry hesitou, admirado com suas palavras, mas logo acedeu a seu pedido. Entrou na água, sentindo que estava morna. Draco o lavou com carinho, massajando seus cabelos rebeldes e sua pele quente.

 

O consorte se deleitou com os toques de seu marido e, quando terminou, o Slytherin pegou em uma toalha e o limpou. Harry estava visivelmente surpreso, mas também satisfeito com o afeto demonstrado por seu marido. Se dirigiram para o armário e o doncel escolheu sua roupa. Se decidiu por umas calças castanhas, uma camisa branca e um colete castanho. Draco vestia umas calças negras e, por cima da camisa branca, um colete azul.

 

Se limpou e se vestiu com a ajuda de seu marido. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor, mas não disse nada. Certamente que, em breve, desapareceria. Saíram dos aposentos, deixando entrar as criadas, para mudarem os lençóis da cama, e desceram as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal. O consorte estava cheio de fome, precisava de se alimentar. Os criados que passavam por eles faziam vênias, enquanto os cumprimentavam educadamente e eles respondiam polidamente.

 

Entraram no Salão Principal e viram o Marquês Parkinson com sua família, os Duques de Slytherin e de Gryffindor. Estavam sentados uns ao lado dos outros e tomavam o café da manhã, enquanto conversavam.

– Bom dia. – Falou Harry, revelando sua presença e eles se calaram. Escutou cumprimentos frios:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia, meu amor. – Falou calorosamente Lady Lily, ao vê-lo – Como se sente?

– Bem, obrigado, mamãe. - Respondeu Harry, se dirigindo para seus pais e beijando seus rostos. Olhou para os Parkinsons e acenou com a cabeça, e eles o imitaram. Draco imitou seu gesto e se sentaram na mesa, que estava repleta de comida deliciosa, ao lado de Lady Narcissa. O Duque de Slytherin disse, friamente:

– Espero que tenham tido uma boa noite. – O consorte enrubesceu ligeiramente com as palavras maliciosas de seu sogro, mas Draco respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz:

– Sim, foi maravilhoso, pai. – Lord James tossiu algumas vezes e Lady Lily lhe deu um tapa nas costas. Harry foi servido com um prato com pão com mel, seguido com bacon, queijo e ovos, acompanhando com uma xícara de chá de cidreira, quando Lord Lucius continuou:

– A seguir, irei levá-los à vossa nova casa. - Harry fitou seu sogro com espanto e Draco comentou, friamente:

– Pensei que iríamos morar aqui durante algum tempo, antes de mandar construir um castelo.

– Não, meu amor. – Falou Lady Narcissa, suavemente – Seu pai achou melhor que vocês tivessem um sítio só vosso de imediato. Não concorda?

Draco pensou um pouco, e respondeu:

– Tem razão, mãe. – Harry e seus pais se entreolharam, curiosos para saberem onde e como seria a nova casa.

 

 

OoOoO

 

Acabaram o café da manhã e se levantaram. Os criados se afastaram da parede, prontos para trabalharem. O Marquês comentou que tinha trabalho para fazer, e ele se afastou com sua família.

Ignorando o trabalho de seus serviçais, o Duque de Slytherin os guiou em direção ao jardim, onde se encontravam alguns criados, tratando de quatro cavalos negros puros sangues e duas éguas brancas.

 

Cada um montou um cavalo, sendo ajudados pelos criados. Harry foi auxiliado por um criado alto e pálido a se sentar no cavalo que tinha um travesseiro castanho, muito fofo. Agradeceu em surdina ao criado por se terem lembrado desse detalhe e partiram a galope em direção à futura casa dos senhores de Slytherin. Rodearam o castelo e seguiram sempre em frente.

 

Draco estava a seu lado e Harry perguntou, curioso:

– Você sabia de alguma coisa?

– Não. – Negou o Slytherin, igualmente confuso, embora não demonstrasse – Meu pai escondeu de mim. E tenho que admitir que estou tão admirado quanto você.

Harry seguiu o Duque de Slytherin, que galopava rapidamente. Uma brisa fresca acariciava seu rosto quente, despenteando ainda mais seus cabelos.

 

Estava um belo dia de verão, a grama estava fresca devido ao orvalho da madrugada. O consorte viu os contornos de um castelo à sua frente e se perguntou se seria sua nova casa. Draco, a seu lado, fazia a mesma pergunta, pensando como seu pai tinha conseguido esconder esse segredo dele.

 

Um bando de ovelhas passou por eles, os distraindo. Uma criança pequena, de vestes modestas, trazia um pau grande na mão e gritava os animais. Um cachorro castanho, de grande porte, corria ao lado das ovelhas, ladrando, para que elas não se dispersassem. O menino, ao vê-los, fez uma vénia tímida. Lady Lily retirou de sua bolsa uma moeda de ouro, e lhe atirou. O menino saltou, apanhando a moeda e agradeceu fervorosamente, emocionado. Harry sorriu, comovido com a alegria da criança.

 

Chegaram aos portões de ferro do castelo e o consorte viu que era um pouco mais pequeno que o castelo dos Duques de Slytherin, mas igualmente majestoso. Os portões estavam, fechados e Lord Lucius desceu do cavalo, sendo imitado por todos. Se virando para Harry e Draco, falou:

– Bem vindos à vossa nova casa. – Retirou de dentro do bolso uma chave e entregou a seu filho, que agradeceu polidamente:

– Obrigado, pai. – O consorte fitou, emocionado, o castelo. Tinha uma casa para ele e seu marido. Parecia um conto de fadas. E ele esperava que assim continuasse.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. A história está quase acabando, o próximo já é o epílogo, onde muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer. Espero que comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	10. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, trago-vos o ultimo capitulo da história, espero que gostem.   
> Quero agradecer os kits e kudos ao longo da história. Muito obrigada. :D

10 de maio de 1842

 

Harry estava deitado em sua cama de lençóis de seda. Seu rosto mostrava seu cansaço, gotículas de suor escorrendo por suas bochechas ruborizadas pelo esforço. Em seus braços estava um pequeno e delicado bebê, seu filho e de Draco, se alimentando.

Era um menino gorducho, com delicados fios de cabelos loiros, que amamentava em seus inchados mamilos. Seu marido estava a seu lado, observando atentamente seu filho, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que, finalmente, o tinha a seu lado. Os aposentos estavam vazios, o que tornava o momento familiar ainda mais íntimo.

 

Tinha passado um ano depois de seu casamento e eles continuavam felizes.

Quando Lord Lucius os tinha levado, logo no dia seguinte ao enlace, para a nova casa, eles e criados se instalaram no novo local, que já estava pronto para ser habitado.

 

Harry e sua família tinham ficado surpreendidos com a elegância e as cores nobres do castelo. Tinha uma mistura agradável de ambas as Casas, as cores vermelhas decoravam os tapetes, enquanto as paredes eram pintadas de prateado. As cores douradas embelezavam os brasões de ambas as Casas e o negro era utilizado nos móveis, como o verde, que era utilizado nos tecidos.

 

Seus pais ficaram mais uns dias, ajudando e aconselhando no que podiam. A hora de despedida tinha sido difícil para todos, já que nunca se tinham separado antes. Ao se despedirem, tinha recebido um longo abraço de seu pai, um beijo de sua mãe e a promessa de que iriam voltar.

 

As semanas passaram sem sobressaltos, a paz prevalecia. Os nobres dos restantes ducados enviavam presentes, em agradecimento. Eram presentes elegantes, como joias e tecidos de grande valor. Todos estavam aliviados por uma guerra ter sido evitada, não queriam mais derramamento de sangue.

 

Harry estava feliz, seu casamento com Draco era um verdadeiro conto de fadas. As pessoas o adoravam e sua vida íntima era perfeita. Seu marido era um homem carinhoso e gentil, muito educado e o tratava com muito amor. Dizia, sempre que acordavam e antes de adormecer, que o amava, lhe dava pequenos presentes, como passeios à beira mar, descalços, onde faziam amor na areia, isolados de olhares curiosos, cavalgavam pelas terras do ducado e, em datas mais importantes, algumas joias simples, mas de valor inestimável. Draco tinha descoberto que seu consorte preferia coisas mais simples, e fazia de tudo para que ele fosse feliz. 

 

A descoberta da gravidez de Harry tinha sido surpreendente. Ele tinha adquirido um apetite voraz, que tinha assustado o Slytherin, tal como os vômitos e enjoos que tinha ao acordar. Mas, o que tinha apavorado Malfoy tinha sido o desmaio de seu companheiro. Durante uma bela tarde de verão, eles estavam passeando de cavalo enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos banais e Harry, de repente, se sentiu mal e caiu. Draco parara de imediato seu cavalo e saltou, correndo para seu companheiro, que estava inconsciente, deitado em cima da suave grama verde. Para seu alívio, viu que tinha ferimentos ligeiros, já que quedas de cavalo podiam ser muito perigosas. Mas levou-o o mais rapidamente de volta para o castelo, onde ordenou que procurassem o médico local.

 

O Dr. Snape, um homem de cabelos oleosos e nariz adunco, tinha analisado Harry e lhe dera uma notícia surpreendente. O doncel estava esperando um bebê. Draco ficara em choque e não falara por uns momentos, somente ordenara que o médico fosse embora. Aos poucos se recuperou e, de imediato contatara seus pais, que logo foram ter com ele. Harry recuperara a consciência momentos depois e Draco lhe contara a notícia. O consorte tinha ficado espantado, não conseguindo acreditar que já estava esperando um bebê, mas vendo a felicidade de seu marido, não pode deixar de ficar contagiado também.

 

Draco escrevera uma mensagem a seus sogros, lhes comunicando as novidades, enquanto os Duques de Slytherin enviavam mensageiros para todos os Ducados, informando sobre a gravidez.

 

O Ducado de Slytherin tinha entrado em festa ao saber das novidades e seus pais vieram visitá-lo alguns dias depois, ficando hospedados no castelo cerca de um mês, deixando seu padrinho, Sirius, gerindo as terras de Gryffindor. Ajudaram e aconselharam seu filho e genro no que puderam. A gravidez do Gryffindor tinha sido sossegada embora, por vezes, tivesse desejos esquisitos, como querer comer porco assado às duas da manhã ou melão com sal às dez da manhã.

 

Tinha sido um tempo complicado para o Slytherin e seus criados, que tinham de cumprir seus pedidos, senão Harry choraria durante horas, e acusaria Draco de não gostar dele por estar gordo. Snape tinha avisado Draco de que os hormônios de Harry estariam descontrolados, mas ele nunca pensou que seu companheiro ficasse tão sensível.

 

O nascimento do descendente tinha juntado suas famílias. A Duquesa de Gryffindor tinha ficado com seu filho, apoiando-o naquele momento especial. Tinham sido horas de sofrimento para o jovem doncel, que tinha sido ajudado por suas criadas, o médico e sua mãe a ter o bebê, mas que foram de imediato esquecidas quando Lady Lily tinha colocado seu filho, devidamente limpo pelas criadas, em seus braços.

 

Chorando de felicidade, Harry recebeu os cumprimentos de suas famílias, que queriam conhecer o novo membro da família. Conversaram um pouco, mas vendo o cansaço do consorte, se despediram, saindo dos aposentos, para deixar os novos papais descansarem daquele dia emocionante.

 

Draco limpou as gotas de suor que escorriam do rosto de seu companheiro com um lenço branco, da melhor seda produzida no reino de Hogwarts, que tinha tirado do bolso e se sentou a seu lado. Harry olhou para Draco e sussurrou:

– Ele não é lindo?

– Sim. – Concordou Draco, emocionado. Nunca pensara que ser pai seria tão gratificante. – É uma mistura dos dois.

 

Seu filho tinha um tufo de cabelos loiros na cabeça e pele pálida. Mas tinha adquirido as feições angelicais de Harry, tal como seus olhos esmeraldas. Com delicadeza, beijou o topo da testa de seu companheiro e acariciou os cabelinhos do bebê, sentindo sua suavidade. Perguntou, se lembrando que ainda não tinham nome para o neném:

– Como a gente o vai chamar? – O doncel hesitou, mordendo o lábio, um pouco envergonhado. Eles já tinham debatido esse tema, mas nunca tinham chegado a um consenso. O Slytherin percebeu sua reação, era quando queria fazer um pedido.

– Pode falar. – Incentivou. Harry olhou fixamente para os olhos prateados de seu marido.

– Eu gostaria que levasse o nome de meu pai. – Falou, timidamente - Que se chamasse Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy.

 

O herdeiro de Slytherin fitou surpreso com a proposta de seu companheiro, mas logo sorriu. Sempre quisera chamar seu filho de Scorpius e, até, o tinha comentado com Harry, mas nunca pensou que ele o aceitasse pois, naquela altura, seu companheiro somente olhara fixamente para seus olhos e dissera que iria pensar. Mas não refeririam mais aquele nome, até esse momento.

– Eu gostei. – Respondeu, e declarou solenemente:

– Lord Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy, herdeiro das Casas de Gryffindor e Slytherin. É um nome imponente, como ele.

 

Harry sorriu, enquanto embalava seu bebê. Scorpius afastou o rosto de seu peito, terminando de comer. O doncel pegou em um pano limpo, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e limpou sua boquinha rosada. Scorpius, em resposta, bocejou e adormeceu. O consorte se remexeu na cama, para encontrar uma posição mais confortável. Ficaram vendo seu filho dormindo, sem se importarem com mais nada. Era um dos poucos momentos em que podiam ficar juntos, em família.

Draco sabia que seu pai e o Marquês Parkinson iriam realizar seus afazeres, para que ele tivesse mais tempo com Harry e Scorpius.

– Eu amo vocês. – Declarou, com a voz rouca pela emoção.

– Eu também. – Respondeu Harry, dando um sorriso cansado para seu companheiro.

– E obrigado por me ter dado um herdeiro. – Continuou o Slytherin, beijando sua testa.

Eles tinham aprendido a se amarem. Sentiam, desde que se viram pessoalmente pela primeira vez, que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Draco era tudo o que ele tinha imaginado em seus sonhos: um bom homem, apaixonante. E Harry era tudo o que o Slytherin precisava: era carinhoso, gentil e sincero. Sua bondade não deixava ninguém indiferente. Eles governariam os Ducados de Slytherin e Gryffindor de uma forma justa, seus povos teriam o que necessitavam e, principalmente os Slytherins, não temeriam seus senhores.

 

Draco nunca revelara a ninguém mas, quando vira o doncel entrando na igreja, parecera um anjo deslizando em sua direção e tinha sido naquele momento que se apaixonara irremediavelmente. Ele já tinha visto retratos de seu prometido, mas nada igualara ao vê-lo à sua frente, de carne e osso, ruborizado pela timidez. Quando o fizera seu, não conseguira arranjar palavras para descrever aquele momento tão íntimo. Tinha sido mágico, Harry era, simplesmente, perfeito.

Olhando para sua família, prometeu para si mesmo que faria de tudo para vê-los felizes e em segurança. Nem que, para isso, desse sua vida.

 

E, embora nem sempre concordassem com a opinião do outro, se respeitavam, vivendo felizes para sempre.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O FIM! É verdade. “Destinos Cruzados” terminou e espero que tenham gostado do desenrolar da história, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Fiquei feliz por cada comentário e favorito que recebi de cada uma de vocês.   
> E o que acharam do Epílogo? Gostaram, ou não? Espero vossos comentários, me dizendo se gostaram ao não do fim. Bjs :D


End file.
